Bleach Star
by Crystal0Element
Summary: Rukia is a princess, heir to the Kuchiki fortune and Orihime Inoue is a international star. Both of them are disguising their identities in high school to have some sense of normalcy. High school student by day stars by night.
1. Chp 1 Something Normal, Something New

**Bleach Star**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hi, Crystal0Element here...this summer I decided to write a small fanfic for fun and my bestfriend seems to enjoy writing one. Hope You Like!**

**I, by no means or ways possible, own Bleach. Bleach is owned by the talented Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Fanning herself with one hand helplessly and sipping a bottle of water, Inoue Orihime or as she was known to all the people that just a few minutes ago filled the huge auditorium Sun Hime, rested gratefully for the first time today. She couldn't help but be glad that the concert was finally over and so was the tour. Draining the bottle, she tossed it aside and changed out her shimmery white dress into a blue T-shirt, wash-out jeans and Converses. She sat in the mirror, fixed up her long orange hair after removing her signature flower hairpins and gently placed a blue black wig that was styled into a short cute bob with even bangs on her head. Next, she used hazel coloured contacts to hide her own gray eyes. Sun Hime, international songstress and actor, was now Inoue Orihime, plain and simple.

"Hey sis are you ready? I doesn't take me this long to change."

Without a knock or any other possible warning, Matsumoto Rangiku opened the door of Inoue's dressing room. Matsumoto was Inoue's older sister from her late mother's side. When Inoue's mother died Mastumoto's father took her away leaving Inoue and her brother who both shared the same father and surnames. Her brother took cared of her but his studies and the desire of a better job drew him to another part of the country. Inoue not wanting to deprive him convinced him she could take care of herself. With monthly money being sent to her she did just that. Inoue managed to secure a small job at a restaurant called Bizarre. Though her grades suffered from it at some times she managed to support herself for three full years.

While she was doing this Matsumoto was trained and managed by her father and at the age of sixteen was signed to a label. She sang hit after hit and soon became a thriving celebrity. Not keen when it came to acting, she modeled for various well-known designers. To the world she was known as Moto.

"Hi Matsumoto, you're an expert with transforming you known." Inoue replied.

Unlike Inoue, who true appearance was her star counterpart, Matsumoto donned on a straight purple wig, covered her beauty mark at the side of her lip and deep green contact lenses to become Moto. Sometimes Inoue wondered if she should have done it Matsumoto's way but she wanted her fans to see the real her when she performed, but as for living normal she a different person, it was somewhat confusing. After Matsumoto got older and was able to make most of her career decisions, she went back for Inoue and took her under her wing. Though Inoue was doing fine she was quite lonely. She didn't have time for extra activities at school or friends. She welcomed Matsumoto and the idea of being just like her. Packing the day she came they both visited their brother who was about to graduate and open his office. He was overjoyed with the idea and from there Inoue was unstoppable. Matsumoto placed her in all the necessary classes and trained her as well. Together, they worked on Sun Hime's image and sound. Matsumoto as Moto sang on Sun Hime's first CD which helped it to soar.

Moto was far from retiring but Matsumoto knew their voices were from their mother's and she didn't think that her voice alone should be heard. Together they were quite unbeatable.

"Yea lots of practice. Well, I have some good news."

Inoue looked at Matsumoto doubtfully; her good news these days was hardly ever her good news.

"The tour is over so we have a break and I decided that we should stay here and live a little."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course!", Matsumoto waved her hand like she always did and smiled brightly. " I just love the shops here and I haven't enough time to hit all of them or have I seen all the guys."

Rolling her eyes Inoue looked back into the mirror and smiled, "So can I go back to school."

"You're a star sis, you can have anything you like!"

Inoue rushed over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"This is great, thank you. Let's celebrate please!"

"A celebration, I never turn an idea like that down."

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki looked on as her clothing was packed by her maids. She didn't really object to anything they packed because that didn't matter; what matter was she was finally going to have some form of freedom. She would be free from the fancy parties, elegant dresses, jewelry, posture, duties and the crown. She wouldn't be free of lessons but then all things can't go one's way. Her father, Byakuya Kuchiki, learnt that recently.

Rukia was finally going to a normal school. She argued from every possible angle till she was finally able to convince him and the council that with certain actions she could safety attended school. After the last attempt to kidnap her, they also thought it would safe to remove her from the limelight.

Retiring to her chambers, she undid her tight bob and allowed her hair to fall to her shoulders. When the council was coming up with ideas to conceal her identity, she was full against dyeing her jet black hair. Her hair was a less beautiful version of her mother's hair and wanted to keep it untainted. Quite a huge Sun Hime fan, she requested a wig made to look like the singer's long orange locks however with long lock of hair in the front instead of the bangs; just so that she feel at least a little like herself. Since the school was not in her country and her face was hardly plastered as it was on everything in her country the council decided that the wig was enough. Two of the King's most trusted servants were selected to act as her parents. Rukia was seriously wondering what her father was thinking when he picked them.

"Rukia, can I enter?"

"Sure."

King Kuchiki, or dad, entered her chambers with the calm yet threatening demeanor he always did.

"You are soon ready?"

"Within a few hours I should be father."

"That is acceptable. All other preparations are completed."

"That's cool…uh…I mean good to hear."

"Remember your role, Rukia, you are not one of them do not forget that."

"How could I?" she really didn't mean to say it but her role irked her sometimes.

"Yes, how could you."

There was silence as there often was. After a few minutes the King rose.

"There will be a ball for you in the Grand Hall tomorrow at noon, continue with your packing."

"Really…thank you. I shall."

Walking over to her, he kissed her on her head and departed. For that moment he was her beloved daddy and not the King.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo and Tatsuki wait up!"

The tall red headed with the distinct tattoos waved his hand as he ran up to a boy of the same height and a much shorter girl. The boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, had loud hair too which was orange and spiked. Tatsuki Arisawa's hair was also spiked however it was longer and more attractive.

"Oi, crack head wassup?"

Renji Abarai smirked and not so lightly punch Ichigo on his shoulder. "Dick." He retorted.

"Hi Renji how was vacation, how did you guys survive without me here?." Tatsuki asked after rolling her eyes at the both of them.

Simultaneously Ichigo and Renji, scoffed and laughed.

"We survived." Scoffing again at each other it was Tatsuki's turn to laugh.

"You guys are dumb."

"I agreed wholeheartly."

Ishida, habitually pushing his glasses up his nose. fell in step with them as they entered the huge building of KT High School.

"Dressmaker."

While Ichigo and Renji cracked up, Tatsuki stuck her foot tripping them both in the hall.

"Quit the name calling, get up and let's go to class."

"Heard we've got new students today." Ishida informed.

"We always have new students." Renji stated sarcastically,

"But they are going in our class, we don't usually have new students for this year."

"Who are they?" Tatsuki asked,

"I am not sure."

"Ask them ya self." Renji said.

All their eyes fell on the two different faces among the familiar others in their class, they stuck quite easily. Ichigo left the group and threw his bag on his desk. Chin in palm he stared listlessly out the window as he always did. Not bothering with the new people either, Renji sat at his desk and opened bag of chips that was most likely his breakfast.

Ishida again with his habit; began to inspect them. They were girls both so extremely different from the other. The shortest had long orange hair with one lock of hair in her face. She was really, really lacking in the upper area. Her eyes were big and black and full of glee it looked like. Her bag was a bunny face. Shaking the last thought away, Ishida focused on the other, the first thing he noticed was her chest. It was quite robust. The innocent that their school uniform was trying to display was completely lost on her. She had bright cute eyes and short perfectly even hair. He smile was small and her cheeks quite red as the boys in the class stared and tried to talk to her. She seemed quite frazzled.

"So…what's you name? Does it sound bouncy?"

Tatsuki without hesitation, fear or much thought rammed her foot right up the butt of the boy who just fed the girl that failure of a pickup line. The other guys who also surrounded her were instantly in their seat with their backs painfully straight. Tatsuki could take them any day and they knew it.

"Hey, I'm Tatsuki who are you?"

Shocked, frighten and happy at the same time the girl answered,

"I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Nice to meet you, hope you like it here and don't worry them won't trouble you."

"Thanks!"

"No prob, why are you are at KT? Got a transfer from your last school?"

"Not exactly but you could say that." Inoue answered,

"Hmmm…cool I guess. See you later."

As quick as she appeared, Tatsuki was gone and Inoue for the first time was able to enjoy the school environment she never really got a chance to enjoy. She already decided that she would try to be friends with Tatsuki, she seemed nice enough. Looking around she envied they way everyone was laughing and talking. Except Rukia, the girl that principal introduced her to as a fellow new student, was smiling quite brightly and scribbling away on an art pad. She couldn't help but think how funny it would have been if she wasn't wearing this wig. They would have identical colour and length in hair, just that the bangs would have differed. Sighing, her eyes caught a brighter orange right behind Rukia. It was far brighter than her actual hair colour and inside she longed for hers even more. But as long as Sun Hime was kept separate from Inoue Orihime the only time she could be real was at home behind closed doors.

"Ha ha ha ha ha long time no see class! Now let's catch up! For all you newbies, I am Professor Kisuke or Urahara but let's be professional today…get it…professor, professional."

With a mixture of groans, boos and laughter class started.

* * *

**Nothing really happens here but it will get more interested no worries!!!!**

**Cya!!!**


	2. Chp 2 Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

**A fanfic I decided to write this summer hope you like!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Two

Rukia was on a mission. It was to find someone to eat lunch with. She was always alone at home and even if she wasn't she still be lost in that loneliness as they talked about her future and what was always best for her homeland. Rukia wanted what was best for it too, but she wished she wasn't the one to make the decisions in the future. Her mother was only thing normal about her life, after she left her father together with the council was just dedicated to molding the future Queen. But Rukia knew she had so many rough Inoue walking into the cafeteria also towing her lunch, Rukia was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Hey since we're new let's eat lunch together, how about the roof agree great!"

Inoue didn't have to time to object as Rukia slipped her arm in hers and led her up the stairs. Secretly, she was relief, she didn't see Tatsuki and she was the only one that she knew so far. Not to mention when Tatsuki wasn't around the guys of the school lurked, in corners that the school never seem to be out of. She made a note to get larger school shirts.

The light from outside hit them both in the face as Rukia opened the door to the school's roof. Rukia's eyes immediately gravitated to the sky and all its blue glory. Birds raced by as the clouds continued their slow journey. For now she was where she wanted to be.

"Hey Inoue! Other new girl!."

Inoue knew from only the voice that it was Tatsuki. She could barely see the girl in the group of guys. Now they were all staring at her. Well, not the one with the bright orange hair and now she wish he was looking at her. Rukia didn't seem a bit intimidated. Instead, she held on to Inoue's arm walked right up to the group and sat them both down.

"Hi, I'm Rukia Yastiro."

"Hi Rukia , heard a name like that on the news recently I think. Let me introduce you guys."

Tatsuki pointed out the red-head in mid bite as Renji, a tall tough guy as Sado, push-up glasses as Ishida and the ever silent orange head as Ichigo. Renji muffled a "hi", Ishida waved his hand, Sado said a simple "Hi.", and the silent orange nodded.

"It's rude to talk with you mouth full, Renji." Tatsuki said after ramming her elbow in his stomach. Everyone leaned in appropriate directions to avoid getting any of the meat and vegetables on themselves that Renji sent flying out. Ichigo burst out laughing making Renji sputtered curses both Tatsuki and Ichigo's way.

"Why did you guys transfer?" Ishida asked,

"I moved here." Rukia replied.

With a moment's hesitation, Inoue answered.

"I'm …uh…staying here a while …so…I decided to enroll for the time I'm here." Inoue finally stated.

"Really, where are you from?" Tatsuki asked,

"Far from here. Small town in the country called Sutsi."

"Oh, I heard of there nice place to visit in the summer."

"Yes, quite lovely…cool."

Rukia sat as ungracefully as she could but years of keeping her back straight was so hard to come out of. She was trying her best not to seem proper at all. Eating would be easier. Lunch was fries. She noticed that Ishida was still staring at her but she then thought he couldn't know anything. Rukia almost lost her appetite when she saw Inoue's concoction for lunch but she was scare to ask and she was sure everyone else was.

Tatsuki opened her bag and pulled out a docking station for her I-pod. She set it up and when satisfied rested on upright Sado who didn't seem to mind at all. After the third song Inoue grew nervous, she recognized the album as one she and other music artistes record together as a special. She was the fifth singer and Moto, Matsumoto, was singing her "Heart Stop" single right now. Though no one ever heard her sing she became nervous as her sister's voice played on the roof.

"Hey, I know this CD, Star War Mix 2009. Sun Hime is on this." Rukia exclaimed,

"Yea, she is and she's cool but Moto is better then there is Cloud with better stuff." Tatsuki replied,

"What, you're kidding me? Sun Hime is as good as Moto, Cloud well he is kinda in a different league."

"Duh Hime is as good as Moto, she is her sister."

Rukia's eyes widen looking quite comical with a fry sticking out her mouth.

"Really?"

It was Tatsuki's turn to widen her eyes, "Didn't you have magazines or TV back where you lived?."

"Oh…yea wasn't keeping up lately that's all. That's cool but I still like Sun Hime better major fan."

"No wonder, did you dye your hair?"

"What!"

"Come on everyone dyes their hair every once in a while no biggie." Tatsuki said rather mischievously.

Rukia smiled awkwardly and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"No, hahahaha this is mine. Born with it, you should see my mother's… and father's and

sisters' and uncles." With another awkward smiled she hastily resumed to her fries.

"Well Inoue, what do you think of Sun Hime?"

Tatsuki looked at Inoue who was jumped she looked like she was a suspect being interrogated.

"I ...uh… don't like her much."

"Are you serious? She is awesome." Rukia exclaimed, "I wish I had a voice like her funny thing was I thought you sounded like her. Can you sing?"

"Actually I can't and I agree with Tatsuki, Moto is better than Sun Hime."

Hardly any edge was detected in Inoue's voice but none of them knew her good enough to know it was all there.

"Well, Moto is definitely sexier, though Sun Hime isn't too far behind." Renji said adding in his input.

"We were discussing their talents Renji."

"Hey everyone can't have a rack like that."

Grabbing Sado's juice straight out his hand, Tatsuki squirted the entire contents and then threw what was left of the poor box at Renji

"Ooooi….Tatsuki was just kidding! Look at what you did to my shirt."

"Ask me if I care." Looking Sado's way, Tatsuki flashed an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I get you another one."

Both she and Renji got up at the same time to leave, starring daggers at each other they left off the roof through different doors. They left Ishida, Sado and Ichigo looking like it never happened and Inoue and Rukia completely amused and scared.

"Stuff like this happen all the time, you'll get use to it." Ishida announced.

"Oh." Both Inoue and Rukia replied.

"So you're both here till the school year ends?"

"Yes we should have lots of fun." Rukia promptly replied.

"Umm…I'm not too sure…but that would be fun." Inoue said.

Rukia looked across at Inoue she seemed so uncertain of herself. Like she didn't have the answers to any of the questions the others were asking her. Like how she would be if her council and father hadn't thought out everything minute detail. But Rukia knew she had to lied, her life was extremely different from everyone else's and lying was the only way she could be normal. And normal was all she ever wanted to be since her mother died.

"That's cool hope you like it here."

"Come on, school is hardly ever fun, Ishida."

"Don't mind Ichigo, he is always the pessimistic."

"More like the one who usually tells the truth."

"School can be fun and grueling."Sado opened his mouth for the first time, well to Inoue and Rukia anyway.

"Really, well I guess we'll have to see for ourselves and at the end we'll tell you our opinions." Inoue said with a soft sweet smile behind.

"A pity, you miss Sun Hime's end of tour concert. It ended here." Ishida informed,

"What seriously, I have the worst of luck, I would love to see her perform live." Rukia said pouting,

"Maybe she's tired."

Right after Inoue's comment, the bell shrilled loudly and Tatsuki and Renji with their raised voices arrived back on the roof.

"Fun time is over."

* * *

"Where do you live?"

School was finally over yet the questions kept coming. Inoue is almost as exhausted as after performing a concert. It was only Tatsuki and Ichigo now. Renji rode off to his part-time job Tatsuki teased him about, Rukia disappeared as soon as the bell for home rung, Ishida was bombarded by a line of girls all holding torn stuff toys or pieces of clothing and Sado went into the school gym.

"Tsanani Street, number seven." Inoue said reading off a piece of crumpled paper that was stashed in her pocket. She knew how to get there but she did know its name that well yet. Matsumoto decided that they should move out the hotel and buy a small place. The small place turned out to be a three story mansion, with pool, tennis courts (like she played that) and great gardens. It was surrounded by others just like. Judging by the slightly shocked face of Tatsuki she knew how it looked too.

"Wow, Tsanani, rich folk."

"Not exactly."

"That's what they always say." Ichigo muttered.

"Well, we have to walk past there to get home so come on."

Tatsuki leading the way, Inoue and Ichigo trailed behind. Inoue couldn't help but think how unlike her she was. Tatsuki didn't seem to care what people think, she seemed so strong and independent. Though Inoue was on her own for quite a while she didn't think she was strong. Now she was this star in hiding. Smiling and completely perfect to her fans but to herself she didn't feel like much. But she did love to sing.

"Don't you think you should watch where you are going?"

Ichigo's hand clutched her shoulder causing Inoue's thoughts to be knocked clear out her head and also causing her not to fall into the massive manhole in front of her. She blinked twice and looked up at him. He had a bewildered expression on his face and he immediately removed his hand from her shoulder when they eyes met.

"I…I'm sorry."

"That's ok just be more careful."

"I will." Those words barely got out off her mouth when she walked around the manhole and hit straight into a bus stop sign. The blow was a done deal. She got an instant headache, her vision was blurred and she staggered right into Ichigo who held her steady. The pain was far from pleasant and she knew there was going to be swelling.

"You will alright."Ichigo said trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Sorry."

"You're a major klutz." Tatsuki said again with her don't care tone.

Inoue allowed them to sit her down to the bench next to the sign. She was definitely dazed. Sun Hime glitters and shines while Inoue Orihime walks into bus stop signs. Her eyes were still blurry.

"Here have my Coke."

Tatsuki handed her the soda that she bought just before they left school, it wasn't an icepack but it was cold enough to do the job.

"Thanks." She said looking at up at them.

Ichigo looked at her burrowed his eyebrows slightly them looked away. Her vision was clearernow when it dawned on her the one of her contacts was out. Instantly covering the eye showing her true gray colour, she stood and looked where she smacked into the wall.

"What wrong?" Tatsuki asked,

"I…nothing…I…just lost something."

"Huh, did you hurt your eye too?"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked,

"I'm fine"

"You did hit your head pretty badly, are you sure?"

There were the questions again. Inoue felt like she was slowly losing it. She wasn't alright, she lost part of her cover and her head hurt. The tears began to sting her and if she dare blink it would be over, but she was stronger than that.

"Look, thanks a lot but I'm fine, something just got into my eye, really. You guys go ahead, I'll call my sister."

"Are you sure, we aren't to far-"

"Yes, I'm sure bye."

Ichigo looked at her with the same expression and waved his hand. "Fine, later.

Let's go Tatsuki."

"Uh…ok…tomorrow ok."

As they walk away Inoue took out her pink cellphone and press one, speed dial to sis.

"Hey, Matsumoto, I need a ride."

**Sorry I took so long to post this, I was away from my PC for a few weeks (yes in this time that's still possible)**


	3. Chp 3 My Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

**A fanfic I decided to write this summer hope you like!**

**

* * *

  
**

Bleach Star

Chapter Three

Today Matsumoto was Moto. The wild purple hair and fierce green eyed superstar and it was shopping time. She wore a hat and sunglasses, the all famous celebrity disguise that just confirm the fact that she was indeed a celebrity. Looking around she spied a slim and elegant red dress in a store window. She knew that she just found her first buy. Into the store she went and immediately demanded that she try it on. The clerk screamed and jumped from her counter and raced to the window, got the dress and raced back to Moto. She was a most definitely a fan. She showed Moto the best dressing room and waited patiently. Moto smiled, she just loved her fans reactions. She stripped out of her white and yellow babydoll dress and brown knee high boots then stepped into the red dress. It came to her knees in layers of red clothe. Around the waist was a red ribbon with a neat bow at the left side.

"This is gorgeous." She breathed to herself.

Stepping out of the cubicle, she motioned to girl which wasn't necessary because she was already right there. By then all the other clerks and customers (even those in the fitting rooms) were all out whispering, pointing and squealing.

"Please tell me you have the perfect shoes to match this dress… what's your name?"

"Lina, my name is Lina and I such a –"

"-hug fan I know the rest, well if you find me the perfect shoes is this fabulous store I'll give you autograph, well even if you don't." Moto said with a huge smile and a wink.

"I know just the ones!" with a smile and leap the girl ran into the crowd of people off to wherever the shoes were.

Disappearing into the fitting immediately before the mob rushed her, Moto locked the door and admired herself not feeling at all guilty that she was making her fan work for her. Sitting on the little sofa, a million hands or as many as possible that could fit under the fitting room door appeared with pens and paper. Paper and other things: passports, napkins, chewing gum wrapper, check book and money (now that was a first).

Pulling out her pen she picked a lucky person and signed. Whenever she finished one there was a scream of delight and more hands appearing in that one's place. Then there were the comments and questions…

"Moto, would you sing at my party next Saturday?"

"Was Heart Stop about Ray?"

"You're such an amazing singer!"

"Are you jealous of Sun Hime?"

"If you're here does that mean Sun Hime planning to perform again?"

"When is your next album coming out?"

"I love your purple hair."

"I love your music!"

"I love that dress on you!"

"I love you better than Sun Hime!"

"I love burgers topped with peanut butter too!"

"Oh I just love you Moto, marry me!"

Opening the door she signed her last and smiled, "Trust me I'll be the absolutely worst wife."

Then along came the clerk riding on starstruck energy and carrying the shoes. They were red tinted Cinderella stilettos so simple and perfect.

"Ohmigosh, their wonderful!", Moto gushed while the girl and the guy ,she guess just proposed, slid them on her feet, perfect fit like the name of the store.

"How do I look?"

The roar of compliments was just hurled her way.

"I hope this has nothing to do with that fact that I'm famous… oh thank you so much."

Back into the fitting room she went and pulled out a glossy photo print from her latest photo shoot out of her enormous yellow handbag. The photo was her rocking out on stage with her sis and confetti surrounding them both.

"I taking them and here, this is for you."

On the photo she signed, "Thanks for finding the perfect shoes, you're great Moto!"

The clerk almost swooned, "You are the best Moto."

"No no no you are sweetie let's check these."

Moto changed back into her clothes and walked while being followed by the crowd to the cashier counter.

"Hey, write your number here deary, I may hold a concert here because you and you guys too were so good to me. If I do I get you five back door passes k?"

"Really?!" Lina screamed and handed over Moto her items with a hug.

"You're great really bye I love you all!" she said after return the hug.

Moto did the celebrity rush through the crowd and got into her limo.

"You really shouldn't go shopping with out us ma'am." Said one of her bodyguards.

"But it'll be so boring if you guys were looming above me."

"Please don't sneak out a store and go into another one just like that ma'am it is dangerous and you father-"

"Father is a worry wart but ok I won't do it again." She said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Just then her purple cell phone rang,

"Hey! Hime whassup?…ride…cool where are you?…great I'll pick you up and we can go shopping…what? I can't hear you later…we're picking up Inoue can't wait to hear about her first day."

* * *

Rukia didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her new pals, her person guards, Soi Fon and Omaeda hurried her from right out the school's gate and into the car and they sped off straight to her home. At that speed and through tinted windows she really didn't get to see much of the country and it was pretty much that way everywhere she traveled. When she did get home she walked into the house without a word to anyone.

Before she was able to take her shoes off, the phone rang and the butler came up to her.

"Your highness, His Majesty is on the phone. He wishes to speak with you."

"Like I have a choice, I'll take it in my room"

Rukia ran up all three flights of stairs and threw open her door, with one motion she dismissed her maids and slammed the door. She threw her bag somewhere and picked up the phone.

"Hello father, how are you?" she said after the little click was heard.

"I am fine daughter, are you safe?"

"Yes father I am very safe. I'm guarded well."

"I am pleased to hear, if that status changes I will bring you back home." he stated

"Yes father."

"You will continue to train for the throne, don't let these people make you forget who you are and your responsibilities."

"I won't father, can I at least walk home with them, and you promised that I'll be normal."

"Rukia, you are very important, this is much normal for a person of your status."

"Father, please, you'll only draw more attention to me with this many guards and I don't need the maids."

"Rukia, do I have to keep reminding you who you are?"

"You remind me of what I am but not who I am, only mother knew who I was but now that she is gone I don't even know anymore."

"Remember who you are speaking to daughter."

"Daddy please, just this once let me be, please." Rukia pleaded, "Please!"

"Nothing changes Rukia, if you continue to speak like common people I'll bring you home."

"I'm sorry father."

"Good, how was your day?"

"Fine, sorry father, I'm very tired please excuse me."

"Ok, goodbye Rukia."

Without a formal goodbye, Rukia placed the receiver back on the cradle. Her father just kept shattering her heart over and over again. She missed her mother terribly. She was just as trapped as she was at home. Opening her window she found bars.

She didn't know about the bars.

Grabbing the two in the middle, she shook at them furiously, wondering how her father could go so far. At that moment Rukia never wanted to be out of a place so badly, she was angry but she wasn't going to cry in frustration, instead she was going to smile and fight for her freedom instead of beg for it.

She found an empty bag and placed the following items: money, camera, coat, hat, keys, and a flashlight. She looked into her body size mirror and contemplated if she should wear the wig or not. She chose not to, with the wig she wasn't normal. She took out her contacts too. However, a few steps were necessary to keep her unrecognizable. When she was home her hair was constantly pinned up except when she went to bed so she decided to let it down.

Suddenly having a brilliant idea she went into her bathroom. There was a mirror over the overly detailed sink. No need to rummage in the extremely neat cabinet she took up a scissors and a comb. Ten minutes later she was finished. She shaped her new bangs to cover most of her eyes and change her plain look to a mysteriously new one. She changed into a black hoodie, baggy jeans and sneakers.

Satisfied, she looked out her bedroom door and found what she expected. Four maids patiently wait for her in case she needed anything.

"Isane and Kiyone, only please."

For sisters they looked completely different, Isane's hair was naturally gray while Kiyone was blonde. Isane was plain but pretty with flawless skin while Kiyone, though in her teens looked like a nine year old. They were totally loyal and perfect for Rukia.

Closing the door, Rukia directed them to the bed and motioned for them to sit.

"I need you help me get out of the house."

Rukia looked at their puzzled expression, she watched as they scanned her completely.

"But your Highness you can get out the house if you wish I'm sure." Kiyone stated.

"No I can't, I believe they have met with everyone but me already, am I right?"

Kiyone turned to her sister but Isane was staring back at Rukia.

"Your Highness we always met before such operations." Isane answered,

"There are bars on my bedroom window, I believe the council expects you to report to them, I'm I right."

"The bars are for your protection." Isane answered promptly,

"My protection, I'm on the top floor, there are guards everywhere, no one knows I'm in this country and I'm under disguise. The car is so tinted I don't even know my way home."

"Your Highness…"

"My request to live normally was not granted, my father intends to just keep me here, continue to train me to be Queen and allow my education to be handled by KT. In the process hoping that I'll be stupid enough not to notice."

"Your-"

"Quiet please Kiyone, you are right Your Highness." Isane stated,

Rukia remained silent, though she knew this the confirmation still left her speechless. Kiyone looked caught in a web and Isane was truly sad at her position. She and Kiyone were just maids trying to survive in the world and follow the orders given to them.

"I want to go out tonight, if I were to ask my guardians to let me would they?"

"No your Highness."

"Would they ever?"

"No."

"In that case, you two will help me get out of this house unknown to anyone." Rukia announced,

"But…but your Hi-"

"We can't do that!" Isane said rising to her feet.

"I can't be here, you don't understand anything Isane."

"Your Highness, Kiyone and I won't assist you in such a plot."

"Sister, you're talking to Queen Rukia."

"She is not Queen yet Kiyone." Isane said grabbing her sister's hand, "We beg your forgiveness but we must leave."

"As the one next in line to the throne, I command that you, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu assist me in my plans."

Rukia placed her hand in a tight fist after those words left her mouth, she watched as Isane froze. Kiyone looked at her then her sister in utter despair. They could not disobey the future Queen, they own mother served under the Rukia's mother. The council and King Byakuga were powerful figures but in their country the Queen was above them all not even Rukia knew the power she could wield. Isane was stuck with making an awful decision, a choice between two authorities, one her lineage admired and respected and one she feared.

"Your Highness we will do what you request of us."

Kiyone at that moment snagged the attention of her sister and the Queen. They were both so caught up in their thoughts they forgot for a moment she was present also.

"Kiyone…"

"Isane, you know well who we should serve and we promised if we were ever placed in such a situation… we promised."

"Yes…you are right."

"Please forgive me your Highness."

Rukia was confused, sad and overly joyful at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave here, at least for a while." She watched as they nodded,

"No one must know of this or anything in relation to it, like my hair understand?"

"Yes."

In her anger, Rukia was driven with the need to leave but to do so right now would be unwise. She wasn't completely ready or familiar with the country let alone familiar with her new home. She'll be lost in a heartbeat and shipped back home even faster. Plus, it was the day she first attended school, she was required to go over every detail of the day to her "parents" over dinner while being informed about the affairs of her country. To leave now she knew was quite unwise.

"I will not leave tonight, but we will be seeing each other often, I must plan this."

Isane and Kiyone sighed in relief.

"We shall be present."

Rukia rose and hugged them both, "I'm really sorry but I hate being Queen."

Unsure how to answer, Isane and Kiyone hugged her back.

"You must prepare, your hair, dinner would be in a few hours." Kiyone said.

"No worries, you like?" Rukia said posing,

* * *

**Sorry for updating in such an unpredictable manner, when my days get a little less confusing I'll update like every week or something. To those of you who reviewed I'm extremely grateful. More to come, promise! **


	4. Chp 4 Truly Pretty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

**Hey I Back Srry About The Wait!! Really Am!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Four

* * *

Inoue checked herself thoroughly in her elaborately golden framed body length mirror. She had to make sure there was no part of Sun Hime being revealed at all. She also had to be extremely careful at school, when her contact fell out that day she was sure that Ichigo noticed. She tried to fool herself that he didn't but the look on his face said something different. That look of someone finding out that she really wasn't who she said she was horrified her immensely. That day she nearly fell apart from panic, if she had calm herself she would have realized there were so many excuses she could use to explain a lost contact. However, she wasn't about to use them, she made sure everyday after that to check herself every morning and every lunch at school, also any time in her spare with her compact mirror.

Matsumoto won't let her get bigger uniforms so the corner boy stalkers of K.T were always lurking around. In the presence of Rukia, Tatsuki or the guys, during her first week she realized that most of the school seems to fear them some what, especially Tatsuki and she was a girl.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she picked up her bag and headed for the quaint elevator that was opposite her bedroom door. She was really beginning to wonder what was really small in the eyes of Matsumoto. Stepping in, she pushed the button that was marked with a "G" and watched at the elevator door closed showing her reflection. The one she grew so accustomed to. The one she felt was slowly taking over her real image. Inoue reached out to touch the cold steel. It was like her reflection was the real her pleading from her eyes to be set free, before…

The elevator door opened again and the real her was gone.

"Morning Hime! Lookie lookie what's for breakfast our favourite, freshly baked croissants!"

Matsumoto sat at the colourful kitchen counter with a huge mug of most likely sake, a huge croissant laden with a green paste and some magazine.

"Good Morning sis, where everybody?" Everybody was the few that Matsumoto hired to help out at home.

"Told them yesterday that they could have today off, of course order breakfast, to lazy to actually bake these, have to start early today hitting a store I heard just sells chocolates!"

"Wow, just chocolate!"

"Just chocolate, wanna skip and go with me to day?"

Inoue smiled hugely and was just about to bolt back in the elevator into her room and change when she remembered her first test for the semester was today. Lowering her bottom lip and quivering her eyes in disappointment she replied.

"I can't I have a test."

"Awwwww, I'll bring back plenty for you, here sit next to me let's talk, have a breakfast with you sister."

Inoue removed her silly expression quickly for two reasons, (yeah!!) Matsumoto was bringing back PLENTY of chocolate and she said the words, "let's talk". Those words really meant, "Inoue! I have a huge bomb! CATCH!" Inoue hoped that maybe this time it wasn't but when she caught a quick glimpse outside she realized that there were no flying pigs, there weren't even birds.

She walked slowly to the fridge and brought out a juice, then went and sat next to her sister. She laden her croissant as well and bit into it.

"Talked to our manager, we're doing a concert here. Together!"

Inoue bit into that to but it didn't as good. She looked at Matsumoto who was holding a smile that could melt the hearts of fans worldwide. They however didn't know much about Moto. Inoue took her eyes off her to look at the croissant; she couldn't help think how great they were. Matsumoto was a master at decoys.

"You said we were taking a break, sis."

"I know but a day I was shopping-"

"-and which day was that?" Inoue retorted,

"Unimportant, people keep asking about a concert together."

"Why should they? We sang together."

"Only in the studio and that was hardly together, we're either backing up each other or singing to different songs that are just on the same cd. Come on Hime that's not singing together. "

"I have school now, and Sun Hime has a few projects, I can't."

"We don't sing together at home either Inoue."

"You know why-"

"We have to- for her someday Inoue, we need to."

"I'm going to be late."

"Look at us."

Matsumoto slid the magazine she was looking over to for her to see. It was their own copy of the latest "Bliss" that was sent to them. The same picture that Matsumoto had given to the girl that found her shoes was the cover. Inoue felt ashamed. The picture was wonderful but not real at all. They never sung together in front of an audience, ever. If she wanted the real Inoue to be her star image to perform to her fans why then was she lying to them out right in this picture.

"I'll think about it."

~*`*`*~

Inoue felt all that she studied being pushed out her mind by the conversation she had with Matsumoto. Everything was so hard. Her mother's voice was utterly amazing and she only sung to her family, she wasn't a star to the world but no doubt the moon to her family. Neither, Matsumoto or Inoue could match up to their mother on their own but together they were her voice. It was amazing.

Shaking the sad thought out her head she stepped out into to the garage, what she saw almost broke her heart in half. There was a bright orange bike with blue flowers like her hair clips. There was a cute basket at the front and a huge bow and card on the bright blue seat. Inoue went up to it and read, "Every normal gal deserves a bike! Ride!" Smiling, she gently took the card and bow off, laid it aside and swung her leg over it. She sat and bounced on it lightly, it was perfect, just perfect.

"Open!"

The garage door which was operated by the voice did just as it was commanded to do also revealing a glorious morning in the process. Stepping on the pedal Inoue was out in the morning leaving her thoughts back in the garage.

* * *

Ichigo stopped by the lake like he always did on the way to school. This morning he decided to ride his bike since he wasn't in the mood of walking and well he had not used it in a while. Some mornings he would stare at the water others he would stare at the sky. This morning it was the water. It took her, she let it took her instead of him and he could never come to terms with it. Why live if she wasn't going to be around? It was such a selfish thought but as much as Yuzu and Karin needed him, he would rather be with her.

He never did talk to anyone about it. He father prove himself quite unstable to offer any advice and his sisters need to talk to him instead. He couldn't burden them with his feelings. They were so dark and he knew he'll hurt them. And his friends would never believe that deep down inside this was really how he felt. They would never recognize him and act differently to help him, but no one could help him and he needed them normal. That normalcy brought him through the day. He will smile and laugh and act along with them but when he was here and alone in his room he would live in the past and cry on the inside.

"Morning."

Broken softly out of his trance, Ichigo turned with a scold on his face to the person who did it. He tried to transform it into a sound of decently when he saw her scare face but it was too late, she already regretted trying to greet him. He hadn't expected the person to be Inoue, the new girl. She was definitely nerved by him it showed in the way she clutched the handle of her bright bike.

"Morning." He knew it was flat but he could not help it.

Now there was a totally uncomfortable silence which Ichigo knew was his fault but he so sad, angry and wedged in the past at the moment that he wanted to die right there.

"It is truly pretty out here!"

As she said those words and smiled there was gentle gust of wind that stirred up her orderly black bob. Looking around Ichigo, felt like this was the first time he had been there. The flowers swayed in the same gentle breeze, the birds whistled by and the water so calm meet with the light morning sun rays. Just for a minute, a whole new perception of the lake came to him. It was beautiful, innocent and pure. Just a scene that a painter would love to copy. Just truly pretty.

"Yea it is."

* * *

**Hi! I'm back so sorry for being so very late. I had a very busy summer and I still had a lot to do so I could not focus on the story ( was lazy at some moments I would admit) but I'll try to update in a orderly manner. **


	5. Chp 5 Hiding From Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Five- Hiding From Each Other

* * *

Inoue hummed softly to herself as she and Ichigo rode to school. She was extremely happy that Matsumoto got her this bike. Despite the reason she probably bought it for she was still happy. Inoue just wished that the wind was blowing through her own hair and not this wig. Her new home for who knows how long was lovely. So much better to look at in the evening but in the morning it wasn't bad either. She saw students from another school speeding past them in the opposite direction, shop owners opening and setting up their outside stalls and little children gripping the skirts of their mothers. It was all so blissfully normal. It was amazing that something as simple as this was what she was seeking yet when she was normal she was looking for something larger than what she thought she was.

Glancing at Ichigo, she wondered what he was thinking about at the lake. She never saw him look so grim, she didn't know him well enough but to her all his smiles appeared fake. At first she thought that was just the way he was but when she saw his face, his face it seem to be on her mind a lot, it was so angry and desperate.

That was in no way false, if he could look like that then when he was truly happy she couldn't help but imagine that he would look beautiful. She was taught that the word 'beautiful' was for females but if something in her eyes was then it was beautiful. And a sincerely happy Ichigo would be a beautiful sight but then Inoue thought she was new here. What did she know about the real Ichigo. Maybe in time she will get to know him better. He will never know the real Inoue though.

* * *

Ichigo listened to the tune that Inoue was humming. Something about her was confusing. He couldn't quite pin her like he could the others. Tatsuki and Karin where both tough individuals who would protect anyone who would threaten those they cared about, Renji was awkward in showing how he felt about anything, Ishida was smart and usually thought about everything before and after he did, Sado was silent yet spoke at the right times and well like Inoue, Rukia was new but she was fast becoming like Tatsuki to him. Inoue ,however, seemed like she had a lot to show but was hiding it all. He knew she was clumsy and that her eyes were really a quiet gray. She hid those too but he couldn't really judge her. He hid himself as well. It was better for everyone if he did. Better for him too, he didn't want to be the one responsible for their pain.

* * *

Rukia felt the car stop. They had now arrive a few blocks away from KT. To avoid any suspicion, they would let her out there and stay till they had watched her walk into the school grounds. It was most annoying and Rukia's patience was getting thinner by the day but she needed to be patient. This morning only Soi Fon was in the car with her. Omaeda, along with Hinamori and Kenpachi, were off on some important meeting. Rukia never did get to talk to them about her school at all in fact she never saw her stand-in parents after the day they first move in. She tried questioning Soi Fon but she didn't reveal any information and Isane and Kiyone appeared to be out of the lope. Rukia didn't want to suspect anything yet, back home there was lots of information that was not revealed to her but her father said she'll be updated on any new or on-going tasks. But then her father wasn't one to keep his promises.

"We have reached your destination your Highness." Soi Fon stated,

"I can see that, till this evening."

Opening the car door on her own was as much as Rukia got when it came to freedom. She stepped out cautiously looking around her then slammed the door and walked quickly away from it. She blended in perfectly with a couple other KT students and walked into the school gates. Rukia sighed heavily and smiled, she was where she wanted to be.

Glancing at her watch she realized she had a free period before her next class with Yoruichi Shihouin and sighed again. The beautiful coco skin woman had the grace of a cat and long purple hair like the superstar Moto. She was witty but totally strict and threw work at them in all sorts of directions. As soon as Rukia had tore her hair out over one paper Miss. Shihouin was assigning a next. And this was only the second week Rukia was at KT. Today they had a test and she like everybody else wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Opening in her Chappy bag, she pulled out a two notebooks. She had written out one in a week in that class and was fast on writing out the other. She looked up hoping to find a spot to go over the notes for the period she had free. Most of the students were dispersing except for the few like her with free periods or free periods that they made up. Rukia made her way around to the back of the school that looked more like a park. Most of the students ate their lunch out there, chilled out or studied like she was hoping to do. Noticing an empty spot by a tree in the far upper left corner she smiled and made her way there.

"Saw it and I'm here first, find another tree sucker."

"Aaaahhhh!" Rukia stumbled three steps back. More annoyed than threaten she stomped around to the other side of tree where the person was more visible.

It was Renji, with his book and a sandwich in his hand. Needless to say the latter was what held his attention. Taking her bag she swung it till hit his squarely in the face. She saw why Tatsuki always was batting him about.

"Oi! What the hell did you do that for?" He said jumping to his feet in the process. He was much taller that Rukia but Rukia was not at all afraid. There was little she was afraid of. Renji curled his hand in a fist at his side and looked at Rukia, after he saw it was her he blinked and sat back down.

"Oh, new girl."

"I have a name." Rukia said quite annoyed yet amused, she too sat and picked up Renji's book.

"Didn't say you could sit."

"Didn't say I couldn't."

Renji, slightly annoyed as well, shrugged. He didn't say she couldn't and that was right. He hadn't expected her too, most of the kids at KT were intimidated by his tats and long red hair but he didn't mind. Rukia, however, didn't seem scare at all. If almost felt like he was more afraid of her which was impossible because Renji was really just afraid of one person.

"Yes…that is true…but…well…whatever sit wherever, just don't distract me trying to study…oi…OI…what the hell are you doing with my book?!"

"It is so boring how could you study without a drawing here or there just thought I'll help you out."

"Help me out how? If anyone sees this they think I'm funny!"

"You aren't, you have no humor whatsoever so no worries." Rukia said scribbling with a purple marker.

"Not that funny-" Renji looked quickly around then finished, "You know _funny_, like _ffffuunnnyyy_."

"You don't seem like the type to care about what other people think of you."

"I'm not!!! I just don't want them thinking that particular thought."

"But Chappy is so cute!" Rukia said smiling and decorating away.

"Hey stop that!"

"Seeeeeee… this one has red hair like you."

"Rukia…come on... we have to study."

"Sure… but we'll use my book, I made little chappies with speech bubbles, the notes are inside, isn't that brillant."

"Um…my book if fine I -"

"Great, here you read and ask me the questions, we have lots of time to test other."

Renji took the book and nearly broke down in tears, it was beyond bright beyond the rainbow, beyond the sun and she was doing the same to his book right now. She was CHAPPIZING his book right in front his eyes. The unthinkable and undeniable terror, who birth such a monster the dotty eyes the smile. Renji opened the book thinking that he should have punched her then pretend he hadn't recognized her. That would have worked.

"_Maybe I could punch her now."_

"Yo… read we don't have all day."

* * *

"She's here, attending faithfully nothing has changed."

"Perfect, we can not be hasty- proceed as you were."

"Yes, ma'am."

She took the device off and looked up again at the tiny orange head girl and the red head under the tree. She knew that the girl's hair was really black and her full name was really Rukia Kuchiki and not Yastiro like she told her teachers and her few friends.

She took the job to help with her mission, she wasn't the only one. She didn't completely know the part that this heiress held to her leader's plans but it wasn't her job to. It was, however, her job to know everything about Rukia.

Feeling a vibration in her pocket, she pulled out the sleek black cell phone.

"Yes." She answered,'

"I just received some information, and I'm working on it know but we need to have a meeting. Things have taken a much unexpected turn."

"What?"

"We may have to act soon."

"We are to wait"

"We don't have much time."

"Soi Fon, what is going on?"

"We have to meet."

* * *

**[CHAPPY MANIA LOL :3] Since I haven't updated in such a while I decided to write two chapters to make up for it. Actually I'm planning to make the double chapter update a week a permanent thing or at least I'll try. Thanks for the faves and reviews please continue. Bleach Star will get a lot more interesting. :):):)! See ya! **


	6. Chp 6 An Absolute Whole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Six – An Absolute Whole

* * *

Inoue was totally having second thoughts about agreeing with Matsumoto to do the concert but Matsumoto had looked so happy, she found it hard to change her mind; deep down she was excited too under all the fear. She was also sure that Matsumoto knew that she would have gave in too because her sis had planned the date of the concert and some appearances like the one at the mall to day (that apparently everyone was talking about). Her agents had the place booked for months now too. Inoue was angry at herself for not noticing. The concert date was her mother's birthday and this was the year she was planning on sailing the seas with them. Her mother loved the sea but when she became pregnant she gave up so that she could start a home. She always told stories about the seas and how she wished she could show them all she had seen. Now she couldn't. She, Matsumoto and her brother didn't want to sail the seas without her, but they wanted some sense of closure. Matsumoto thought that singing would do that for them. Inoue wasn't so sure.

Now she had to get to the mall to show herself to one of the many promotions her sister planned right about now. The bell rang signaling the end of school and the beginning of Sun Hime's work.

"Oi, Inoue are you going with us?" Rukia asked just brimming with energy.

"Yea, though you don't seem like a fan you could still hang with us, they'll be local bands and stuff." Tatsuki added,

Inoue didn't want to ask but she knew she had to.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Sun Hime and Moto is going to be at Ji Mall today promoting their first concert together! Can you believe it?!"

_Actually I can_ Inoue thought

"Come on, you did say you were going to the mall earlier so come." Ishida put in.

_Me and my big mouth_ she thought again

They all smiled at her especially Rukia who eyes held stars. There wasn't much she could do.

"Um…uh…sure I'll go."

They cheered. Tatsuki talked to the Renji and Ichigo and they decided to come too. Inoue had no idea how she'll get this one done.

"Well it starts at six forty-five, so we'll meet there cool?" Tatsuki asked,

Everyone agreed, Renji and Sado went one way, Rukai the next hastily and Ichigo and Tatsuki another.

"Aren't you coming Inoue?" Tatsuki asked,

"Um, my sis is picking me up so I'll catch with you guys later."

"Ok. Don't be late."

_How can I be _

"Ok bye."

She waited a few minutes for everyone to be out of sight before she crossed the road and signal the chauffeur her sis had sent for her. It was a sleek black car; the chauffeur parked it skillfully among the other cars of parents and people shopping in the area. Matsumoto slipped her the license plate number earlier that morning so that she recognized the car he was using this time. The chauffeur wasn't just any random guy. He was Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was with her from the start and he knew about Inoue and Matsumoto's alter identities. To Inoue, well anyone, he was just a kid but he was actually two years older that she is and very experience in security. He was actually an agent but for whom or why Inoue didn't know. Matsumoto hired him to be Inoue's personal guard on specific occasions. Like this one. The car pulled out the parking quickly then it speeded up to Inoue who got in the back. The car pulled off again to the salon where she would get ready.

"Hi Toshiro!" Inoue breathed,

"Hello Ms. Orihime. Please fasten your seatbeat."

After that was said they raced up the road at an illegal speed.

* * *

Rukia was impossibly excited and impossibly glum at the same time. She told everyone she was going to the mall with them but she wasn't sure how she'll get there. It wasn't only hanging out with them; she wanted to see Sun Hime too. She was a total fan and she couldn't let Sun Hime performing live miss her again. Rukia didn't think at all when they asked she just said yes; it was so normal to agree to hanging out with friends after school.

Trying to come up with an idea she rested her chin in her hand and stared at the lifeless black tint. Soi Fon was next to her not noticing that she was going through a major crisis.

Rukia didn't know where the mall was and how far it was from her house. She didn't even know how she was going to get out the house. She did know that the ride from school to home took about half an hour and that was a little helpful well she hope it was. For the week and a half or something like that, Kiyone, Isane and herself hadn't gotten any ideas. Rukia was close to losing it but she had to find a way out, tonight.

When the car finally slowed to a stop and the door was opened she was about to bolt straight to her room to consult Isane and Kiyone when she got her first ,and she was sure, only idea. Walking up the stairs slowly for the first time since she was there, she pieced together how she'll win them over.

"Ruk-Your Highness good afternoon-" Before Kiyone was finish Rukia dragged her by the elbow into her room and slammed the door.

"I'm going to the mall tonight." Rukia announced,

"Ummm…I request your pardon."

"I am going to a Sun Hime and Moto concert promotion with my friends tonight Kiyone."

"I'don't understand, we have not yet develop any ideas, well I have not." Kiyone stated twist her apron.

"Well, I have one."

At that moment a small knock was heard at the door.

"Your Highness I request your permission to enter."

Recognizing the voice for Isane's she replied, "Enter." Isane walked briskly in and stood next to her sister.

"Good afternoon Your Highness."

"Hi, can't you two greet me normally?"

Isane and Kiyone''s expressions remained unchanged and Rukia sighed.

"Like I was saying, I'm going to Eastern Mall tonight."

"And how is this possible, if I may ask?" Isane asked, "Have you found a safe way out?"

"Well- I don't intend to sneak out, Hinamoru and Kenpachi will know where I am."

Rukia watched the sisters exchange puzzled looks before they return they eyes to her, finally Isane said;

"Please explain."

"First I have to check something." Rukia when through the door on her left that led to her office; Isane and Kiyone followed. There was computer desk with her personal computer. Two bookshelves completely stocked, a pink orange, and purple carpet, a warm orange loveseat and a bay window with blankets and teddy bears. Rukia never found the bay window comforting with the bars.

She seated herself in the computer chair and turn on her PC. She quickly typed in her password and waited till it booted up. When it did she paused staring at her wallpaper. It was picture of herself and her parents. Her mother smiling and her father too, herself in the middle grinning broadly. She never saw her father smile like that after she died. Shaking the thought away she opened her browser and typed 'Map of Karakura" in her favourite search engine. The screen changed bringing up numerous links that provided maps. She clicked the first, returned to the other options and then clicked the second. The second one was easier to read and had links of certain areas.

"Do you guys know where we are?"

Isane, Kiyone and the other maids were usually provided with all their needs by stores that delivered to the house. They were allowed to venture outside however. Rukia gave them a few moments to get their bearings while she looked for her school. There were four towns: Northern Town (Kinjha), Western Town (Synora), Eastern Town (Usahi) and Southern(Opila). A long lake ran between Sinjha and Opila. Synora and Usahi were linked by it. She eventually found KT in Kinjha. It was closer to the lake yet not close enough to see it. She narrowed the towns down to two: Eastern and Southern Town. Half an hour from school due south would lead her in middle of the lake and the closest village in Eastern was an hour away which left Western and Northern.

"We are here." Rukia smiled, she was guessing pretty right. Isane pointed to the west most area in Nothern Town (Kinjha). She saw a small rectangle surround by trees.

"We're secluded!" Rukia gasped after really noticing the trees. "Really, secluded!"

Searching the map she found Ji Mall. It was located in Eastern Town to the most eastern part of that town. She clicked on it and read the contents on the page she was linked to.

"Great, it says here that the mall has a conference room that used for conferences duh and workshops."

Rukia typed in "workshops at Ji Mall", this brought a list and on that list Rukia found what she was looking for.

"Look here."

Kiyone bent down to level her eyes with the monitor and read where Rukia was pointing for Isane's benefit.

"Evening workshops being offered on topics of business operations, technology, job opportunities and more. I think I see where this is going."

"Do you think it will work?" Rukia asked,

"Please review you plan so that we will have a better idea." Isane said.

"I'll get ready and when they ask where I'm going I'll tell them about it. If they ask about a letter on the trip, I'll just type up one and tear the bottom where the return slip is suppose to be. I'll tell them Isane signed it since they were out of business so often, they really can't fault that."

"Not a bad idea, please create the letter so that I can be familiar with the information. We will say that I signed it last Thursday, that way I can easily say I forgotten to mention it."

Rukia smiled at how her plans was coming together, she was so grateful for Isane and Kiyone.

* * *

Toshiro parked behind the salon in an alley. The salon was located in Eastern Town close to the lake. He got out and opened the door for Inoue who was now Sun Hime. Her gray eyes were back, her long orange hair with her flower hairpins fell over her shoulders and her lips shined. She changed out her uniform into a winter green big T-shirt, a pair of magenta leggings and black heels. Toshiro wasn't surprised at all the car he picked her up in were with a transformer package (well that's what Matsumoto called it).A transformer package consisted of the outfit for the occasion already steamed, shoes, make-up, jewellery, bags etc. Everything of Inoue Orihime was tuck-a-away in her backpack and stored behind the seat in a secret compartment. Sun Hime held now her oversize handbag that contained her both her cellphones (Inoue's one was on vibrated and Sun Hime's on loud) her purse, compact make-up kit and other essentials.

"Thank you, Toshiro. Later." Sun Hime stepped out the car gracefully and walked through the salon backdoor that was held open by an eager young man.

"Good afternoon Miss Sun Hime, welcome back to De Touch."

Sun smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Great to be back." She said while shaking his hand.

"As you know, this way." The young man said blushing furiously,

She was led out of the red lit back room and emerged into the brightly lit private half of the salon. Regular customers where treated at the front and public area of the salon while VIPs were treated in the specially reserved part. There were mirrors on three of the walls. The wall that wasn't covered was a colourful and intricate mosaic of tiles, the chairs were black and the carpet was one of the softest things she ever touched. The women dressed comfortable yet fashionably, long cotton shirts that fell to middle of their legs and mosaic designed leggings. The men clean polo shirts and jeans in one colour out of the mosaic. The tallest woman, with long black hair, walked up to her and hugged her.

"Sun Hime, welcome again, you are radiant. Please sit and we'll get started on you right away."

"Thank you very much." Sun couldn't remember her name, they were so many people that fixed her she couldn't retain it all.

"Sis, you here finally!" Moto was sitting in the chair opposite the one that Sun chose to sit in. Her hair was already done, she never got it done at a salon she did it herself at home so that no one would know her true identity. Some of it was gathered in the front of her hair (not her bangs) and pulled down the center and clipped. The rest fell to the sides. She was dressed simply like Sun and getting her make-up applied by a now annoyed make-up artist because Moto just moved her mouth and eyes.

" Yep, stop moving your face."

"You just as untight at this guys." Moto teased,

Sun Hime smiled and removed her hairpins, she slipped them in her bag and loosen up her shoulders. The women that approached her gathered her hair in her hands.

"Your hair is a little dry." She commented,

Sun Hime knew well why but she acted cluelessly, "Really?!"

"Yes but nothing I can't fix, when I'm done you'll be dazzling, not that you aren't already."

~*`*`*~

After forty-five minutes, Sun's hair was shining and waved softly, her hairpins where place at the right side of her head. Her lips light pink and her eyes were lined and eyeshadow of pale green where skillfully applied at the top of her lids. Her skin was also glowing. Moto's eyelids were covered dramatically not tacky with deep green eyeshadow. Her lips a deep red. Her mark covered.

"You beautiful Sunny, now we have to get dressed, our stuff is back here."

Moto waved her hand dismissing the young lady who was directing them to the dressing room, she hooked her arm in Sun's and they both walk down a hallway. The dressing room was as colourful as the salon and on the walls hanged three options for each gal. Moto never picked one of anything.

"Don't have much time now so hurry it up."

Sun really knew that Moto meant herself but she didn't comment. Instead, she shut herself in her own dressing room and looked at what her options were. They were all her style completely; Moto was talented at picking out stuff other people would like, even if Moto didn't.

Sun stood in front of the clothes and analyzed them, there were one: a strapless green and cream tartan above the knees dress with orange tights and gray heels, two: a purple skirt that fell below the knees, a light green camisole, a cotton shirt with one button at the top and sleeves to her elbows and knees high green boots, three: faded blue jeans, brown boots and pale pink shirt with long balloon sleeves.

It did take long for Sun to pick out in the purple skirt. She loved long skirt and this one was beautiful. She threw the green camisole over her head and buttoned the white cotton shirt. She slid the boots up her feet and leg then looked at herself. She was modest and saw herself as ok but really and truly she was stunning. She stepped out the room and as expected she didn't see Moto. She was still contemplated her own options. Ten minutes later Moto popped out in a deep blue sliver pin strip strapless dress that fell loosely above her knees and black stilettos with straps to the middle of her legs. She reached out and grabbed Sun and proceeded in dragging her to another room again.

"I knew that you would choose that, come we need to glamorize!"

The other room was filled of bangles, necklaces, earrings and other accessories. Sun watched as Moto whirled in excitement and began putting on this and that. Sun found sliver hoops, purple, blue and mutli-coloured bangles on one hand and a glittery beret that she placed more to the left side of her head. She then waited patiently on Moto, who in another ten minutes was finally ready. They walked out the dressing rooms to say bye and thank everyone for they work while everyone in return compliment them. Moto gave them free tickets to their concert and they both stepped out in the alley where Toshiro was already parked in a long black limo. They got in before he could get out and open the door for them.

"We're can't be late no time for fancy door opening. Hi Toushiro!", Moto said in one breath.

"Moto." He replied with a glare,

Sun was excited but not like she usually was. She was suppose to be Inoue meeting her friends at the mall to see Sun Hime and Moto live but she was Sun Hime. As much as she tried to think of Sun hime and Inoue as separate entities she really couldn't because they were a whole. An absolute whole.

"Matsumoto, I'm suppose to meet my friends to go to this concert tonight."

Matsumoto flinched at her sister words. Inoue never called her Matsumoto when she was Moto. She never referred to her normal life when she was Sun either. She created a barrier between the two. Matsumoto guessed it was finally impossible to keep up when she was now living a normal life so close to her abnormal one.

"How did you put yourself in this?" Moto asked,

"I kinda walked right into it, I couldn't say no."

"With this life you'll have to learn to."

Sun Hime looked at her sister and knew she was right but she wanted to prove her wrong somehow. She opened the secret compartment of the limo, there is one in every vehicle they travel in, pulled out her other transformer package. This was contained an exact copy of her black Inoue wig, her school uniform and normal Inoue clothes. No glam no glitter.

"What are you planning to do?" Moto asked as Sun rummaged through the bag.

"We both are going to be there tonight."

* * *

**I have not yet figure out a way proper time for updating, I update all over the place or mostly as the words come to my head XD please bare with me my first time. Hope you like! This chappie is longest one yet I think. Thanks for all the faves and reviews please continue!!**


	7. Chp 7 As Normal As Normal Could Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in advance ( trust me there will be XD)**

_**Note: Songs will be bold and italics(**__**-like this)**_

Bleach Star

Chapter Seven –As Normal As Normal Could Be

"

**Karakura T High School**

** Karakura Town**

** Kinjha (Northern Town)**

Subject: Field Trip

Dear Parent/Ward

In order to ensure that our students are well prepared for the world of work they will be attending a workshop seminar on the topic: _The Impact of Information Technology _the 10th October 2009. Not wanting to stop classes in order for them to attend, we will be attending the night session at Ji Mall, Usahi Town (Eastern Town).

If this is acceptable with you please sign the permission slip below before the 6th so that we avoid any problems.

Yours Truly,

Miss. Shihouin

* * *

"There isn't a permission slip." Hinamori concluded,

Rukia looked innocently in the eyes of Hinamori, her innocence was mixed with a look of disappointment and concern.

"I know but as you see the permission slipped needed to be returned by a certain date so I let Isane sign it. You and Mr. Zaraki weren't available at all during that time as you remember. I also have not yet received a single update on the affairs of my country since I was here. Does my father know about this?"

Hinamori, though much older than Rukia was about her height. She was small and quite delicate looking with her black hair pulled in a bun and held in a piece of tied cloth. She looked at Isane that was standing next to Rukia.

"So you signed, why didn't you mention this to me or Mr. Zaraki?"

"I did, I wrote a note and left it with the butler who I assumed placed it in your office." After saying that Isane's eyes lingered briefly on the stack of notes on Hinamori's desk.

Hinamori turned to look at them; she picked them up and searched quickly through them. On an unwrinkled piece of paper was Isane's hand writing informing Hinamori about the trip. Hinamori glanced at Rukia, who looked quite displeased and Isane who looked no way in particular.

"Your Highness, we'll update you on the country's affairs as promised, sorry for our absence and please allow us to rectify everything."

"I do suppose I have no choice, I'm living with you. Can I please attend the seminar?"

Rukia kept her face as strictly as she could with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Hinamori looked from her to Isane again, she knew she was in the wrong and she and Kenpachi could be in some trouble. The Council had talked to everyone expect Rukia of course, surely Isane knew what to authorize and what not to. Everyone also knew better than to go up against the Council. Sighing, she turned her back to them playing around with the notes.

"You can go."

Rukia struggled to control her joy but before she got a chance to reply Hinamori spoke again.

"How are you getting there? Are they sending a bus?"

Isane looked at Rukia while Rukia starred at the back of Hinamori.

_Transportation, why didn't I think of that._

If she was chauffeured they'll notice the huge crowd even if she got there early, it was Sun Hime after all.

"There is going to a bus, I just need to get to school. That's the pick up."

"Ok, well be on your way, get Omaeda to accompanied you to the school."

If Hinamori had turn around and seen Rukia's face at the unexpected question, Rukia knew for sure that the plan would have failed. But Hinamori didn't and Rukia didn't wait for her to, she, along with Isane was out the office and up the stairs in a heartbeat. Kiyone was in Rukia's room awaiting the result of the little plan. When Isane and Rukia came rushing in, Kiyone jumped from the chair she was sitting.

"What happened?" she asked,

Rukia flashed her a hell of a smile and ran straight for her closet.

"It worked, also didn't but it did. I going to tell the butler to get a chauffeur and get Mr. Omaeda as well. Please get dress." With that said Isane was gone.

"What do I wear to a Sun Hime concert?"

Rukia threw open the double door of her closet and began to rummage through her clothes, her many many clothes. Kiyone watched as she threw some here, there and about everywhere. In about seven minutes she decided and was dressed in five. She wore a T-shirt like dress that was grey and decorated with two white and glittery sliver flowers, white and lilac stripped leggings, and gray flat boots. Over all of that she wore a navy blue coat and her hair was down like normal (well as normal normal could be with a wig). In her Chappy bag she threw in a camera, notebook and pens, cell and purse. She was grabbing a navy hat to match the coat when there was a knock.

Kiyone disappeared into the office and Rukia placed her strict face back on.

"Everyone is ready." Kiyone popped back in at the voice of her sister.

"Have fun Your Highness." She said,

Rukia would have enjoyed that line much better if she left off the "Highness" part.

"I will! Thank you so much!"

Rukia held them in a quick heartfelt hug and was out the door and down the stairs. As Isane said, Omaeda stood at the door with his huge and well dumb self trying to look important. Hinamori walked to them as Rukia carefully placed the hat on her head.

"Please return safely."

Rukia lowered her eyes and soflty replied, "I'll try."

She turned and was out to her first concert.

Rukia sat in the back of the car trying to construct a lie to explain why the school would be so empty when they got there. After all there was no lecture or bus waiting to take her anywhere therefore no students. At least she didn't need to think so hard, Omaeda wasn't at all the brightest light.

"We're here you Highness we'll collect you here what time would you like us to?" Omaeda's gruff voice shook Rukia out her thoughts.

Rukia was confuse. Omaeda was staring out the slit the window was lowered to. He didn't seem suspicious or even anyway in particular.

"Umm…I'll call when the bus comes to collects us from Ji Mall."

"As you wish, we'll be here waiting."

Rukia opened the door and stepped out. KT wasn't nearly as empty as she thought it would be. There were a good few students some still in their uniforms and others like her dressed probably linking up with other friends to attend the Sun Hime/ Moto promo. She closed the door and the car was gone. She was free. Now she all she had to do was get to Ji Mall. Rukia's eyes followed a group of kids, two of the girls were wearing Sun Hime wigs and T-shirts, they stopped at the bus stop. Rukia knew for sure they were going her way, she walked to the stop as well. One of the girls noticing her hair asked her a question.

"Sun Hime fan I'm guessing." She said pointing at the hair.

Rukia smiled, the hair wasn't hers but well she didn't want to give her identity

now did she.

"I'm a huge fan but my hair is all nature!"

"Wow, you're lucky."

Rukia smiled , today she most definitely was.

* * *

_Today is most definitely not my day. _

Sun Hime sat in the V.I.P room in Ji Mall. Her sister and a few other important people, like their agents, the M.C (some local DJ) and the mayor were also present. Occasionally she focused enough to smile, shake hands, say how excited she was to be there and to avoid the eyes of her sister. She didn't want Moto to be right but it sure looked like she was.

"Sun wake up, here is Dyna, they're an upcoming local band that I heard when I was checking out the club scene in Karakura and they are awesome. Dyna is our _opening act_ this evening."

Sun Hime looked at the two guys and one girl dressed in blue looking really stoked and attempting to act cool but totally failing. Then, she studied the words her sis just said, _opening act _.

"Nice to meet you, are you guys excited?"

"This is amazing…I mean…just…wow."

Sun laughed, as much as they were trying hide it she knew they were nervous.

"I wish you the best of luck." She shook each of their hands and motioned to her sis as they walked away.

"You're helping me?" Sun asked,

"Not really just letting you know that this cool band is our opening act and that you have half an hour before we get on stage to say hi to our fans. After that you have another half an hour before we perform."

"Umm…how…?'

"I arranged it that way sis, you'll have to meet the other two local acts I have for tonight." Moto said winking and smiling.

"This is crazy…if you suggesting what I think you are." Sun started,

"If you want both you going to have to work for it, you're just lucky that's the concert was set up this way."

"Luck or a sister that was thinking way ahead."

"I don't know what you talking about, go and change your friends are waiting for Inoue." Matsumoto whispered,

"Sorry to interrupt…but…um… I…I work for and…um…would you mind if I took a picture of…the two of you?"

"Of course not, take the picture." Moto said waving her hand then she held Sun in a quick hug for the picture.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem." They both replied,

"No time to waste go go go. Remember can't trust dressing rooms Toushiro is outside." Moto hissed,

Sun completely excited did just that. Out the V.I.P room she went into the hallway out the back. There was the car and Toushiro standing alert on the outside.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a busy night."

"Very! Please look at me and remember exactly where everything is on Sun Hime."

"Done now get changed." He said in three minutes.

Sun opened door and jumped into the car. She swept her hair into a cap then opened the compartment. She pulled out the black wig and placed it quickly but carefully on her head. It didn't take long for her to get out of her clothes and into a simple pair of jeans, a light blue shirt, a pink hoodie with yellow flowers and a pair of pink loafers. She removed all the jewellery then looked at her reflection in the mirror and nearly fainted.

"The make-up ohhhh noooo!"

At her exclaimation, Toushiro opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't be two people." Inoue choked out.

"You're Sun Hime and Inoue, you already are two people." He stated,

"Matsumoto was right."

"Maybe but you haven't tried to prove her wrong."

"But… Toushiro…"

"Wipe it off we'll deal with it later."

Inoue couldn't help but smile, Toushiro didn't know a thing about make-up but maybe she should just risk, she'll deal with it later, in half an hour to be exact.

"Thank you."

With a nod he exited leaving Inoue to remove the last traces of Sun Hime and to put in her contacts. Lastly, she placed everything Sun into the compartment and took out bag with some things Inoue would travel with. Then she exited.

"Ok you know what to do." She told Toushiro.

He took in everything that was Inoue like he did Sun and nodded.

"Go this way and blend in with the crowd." He said pointed to one end of the alley.

"Thanks be back soon."

"I hope so."

Blending into the crowd was really no problem; people were everywhere trying to get close to the stage in the middle of the mall. The M.C was on now introducing the mayor for a brief address. Inoue looked at the time, six forty-five.

_Wow, we actually started on time_ she thought

Looking around she tried to find any of her friends but that was virtually impossible. She thought about calling them but that was useless if you couldn't hear them. Knowing she'll hear better outside hopefully, she walked against the crowd towards outside. It was a complete different vibe to be the ones not on the stage. People were holding homemade banners, wearing T-shirts, wigs, shouting, singing and playing her and her sis music. It was unbelievable.

The mall was decorated with helium balloons, huge posters, streamers and lights. There were stalls everywhere selling food, more posters, cds and the list just about went on.

She watched as people filed in the mall just to see her sing. It was a lot to take in.

"Sun Hime is so lucky." A girl shouted to another friend,

"I'm not so sure about that." Inoue said under her breath, but that wasn't necessary

cause they wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway.

"GOOD NIGHT JI MALL! WELCOME TO A SUPER STAR MIX EXPERIENCE!"

Inoue turned to the stage she couldn't see a thing but she guessed it was the DJ starting up the show.

"NOW WE GOING TO START THE PARTY WITH A PERFORMANCE FROM DYNA! YOU KNOW THEM THEY KNOW YOU AND WHAT YOU LIKE! HAND PICKED FROM MOTO HERSELF DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The three members Inoue (sorry Sun) met on stage ran out through fireworks on stage and lined themselves up on stage. They were totally confident because all the nervousness they met her with was all gone. It's the magic about being on stage that does weird things to a person.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! WE'RE HERE TO KICK IT UP A NOTCH AND SET IT UP FOR SUN HIME AND MOTO!"

The crowd went wild around Inoue. She was the only one just standing stun there.

"INOUE!"

Looking around she saw Tatsuki running through the crowd followed by everyone.

"YOU MADE IT, SO LUCKY THAT ICHIGO PICKED YOU OUT." She hugged Inoue briefly then linked her arm in hers, Rukia linked her other.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO FIND A GOOD SPOT."

Inoue looked back at the guys and flashed them a quick smile as her greeting.

"DYNA! DYNA!DYNA!"

The crowd was roaring as they finally came to the perfect spot. It was on a lower platform used to display cars, of course there were no cars there now but loads of people. Tatsuki looked back and motioned with her head at Sado and Renji.

They didn't have much to do, simply stepped on and platform and glare. Not even thinking twice about complaining a few people stepped from the platform to make room for them. Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo and Ishida followed.

"Wow!" Rukia breathed,

"I know right." Tatsuki replied, excited. She was wearing a white MOTO T-shirt over a tight black tank and black shorts and her hair was all purple. Inoue really envied her, she seemed so free.

"This is so exciting, I going to see Sun Hime!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia said,

"This is going to be great!"

Inoue smiled maybe it was, right now she was just Inoue right. She could sing and dance just like her friends.

"You have to hear Dyna they're awesome."

"Really?" Rukia asked,

"Really!"

"I want a picture with Inoue and Tatsuki." Rukia announced,

"Mind taking this pic of us." Inoue said shyly to Ichigo,

"No, go."

Inoue smiled bigger than she sure was necessary and blamed it shamelessly on the concert vibe.

"Come on guys, a picture please." Rukia reannouced,

"Quick the song is starting." Tatsuki said,

Inoue stood in the middle with Tatsuki on her right beaming and Rukia on her left doing the same. She looked into the camera which was hard for her to do because she found her eyes wandering back to Ichigo.

"Ready."

"Yea!"

"Say cheese." Ishida said,

"CHEESSSSEEEEEEEEEE!"

"LET'S GO!"

"THIS IS DYNA AND THIS IS CALLED MY WHACKING ROIT!"

_**Why do I have to match**_

_**And why do I have to wear heels**_

_**What's so damn wrong with a patch**_

_**In my jeans I just like how it feels**_

_**I love colour so I change my hair**_

_**To the hue in the mood I'm in**_

_**I'm wearing shoes from a different pair**_

_**This own thing is what I call fashion win**_

_**You can stay restricted in those ropes**_

_**That magazines has around you mind**_

_**You can let that jail steal your hopes**_

_**I can tell they not having mineeeeee**_

_**Who gives them the right to tell me**_

_**What's new and what's cool**_

_**Who gives them the right to me**_

_**That what I like is for a fool**_

_**Imma wear this hat and this scarf**_

_**Throw some paint on this black**_

_**Even if it look like someone barf**_

_**I'm cool with it cause its my type of whack**_

_**So you can stay restricted in those ropes**_

_**That magazines has around you mind**_

_**You can let that jail steal your hopes**_

_**I can tell they not having mineeeeee**_

_**Cause I know they aren't me**_

_**Neither can they see my thoughts**_

_**They can't possibly be**_

_**Who I am, So I'm breaking these locks**_

_**Starting a whole movement**_

_**Redefining Freedom**_

_**Let's get out on the pavement**_

_**This is what I call my whacking riot **_

_**So you can stay restricted in those ropes**_

_**That magazines has around you mind**_

_**You can let that jail steal your hopes**_

_**I can tell they not having mineeeeee**_

_**Not mine, oh no no noo nooo**_

_**Not mineee……**_

* * *

**Hi! I am soo sorry Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! XD It's late I know! But I was so busy!!!!!!!!!! Hardly had time to even think about this chapter! But now that I wrote it I have a lot in sort!!!!!! Thanks for the faves really appreciated them I do!!!!!!!!! Continue reading and I'll continue writing! Bye! **


	8. Chp 8 Just Maybe

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes in advance ( trust me there will be XD)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**

**Note: Songs will be bold and underlined(****-like this-lol)**

Bleach Star

Chapter Eight– Just Maybe

* * *

Inoue, along with Tatsuki, was singing the chorus of the second song that DYNA was performing. Lyrics weren't hard for her to memorize since she was also Sun.

"And we're trying to keep it all inside but this thing wants to guide, I can't control my own feet, its this rhyme that's telling us to meet….."

"Hey! I'm hungry going to get something before Sun Hime and Moto come on!" Rukia shouted over the singing.

"Hey! good idea I'm going with, you guys please keep our spot." Tatsuki said to the others. 'Coming Inoue?"

Inoue shook her head and continued to sing.

"Ok, see you guys in a bit."

Tatsuki and Rukia stepped down and disappeared in the crowd leaving just the rest.

"I think I like this band."

Inoue looked at Renji and shook her head. He was pretty sure that he wasn't at all talking about the music. He knew Renji's eyes were glued onto the lead singer the girl that Sun met backstage.

"I'm sure you do." Ishida replied, then snickered along with the other guys.

Inoue was having such a great time, she found her body doing just like in the song swaying to the beat. She was trained in dancing of course but this was different. She wasn't doing a routine she practiced continuously for a video or a performance. She was just like every other kid that was there to enjoy the music. Music that was wasn't hers. Still singing Inoue danced forgetting everyone around, just her and the music.

* * *

Ichigo liked the band too. For a completely different reason than Renji he was sure. The atmosphere was perfect. The music was loud enough to drown out his thoughts and that made it easier to keep up his façade.

"This isn't so bad." Renji replied with huge grin on his face.

"You are so sad." Ichigo stated,

"No, I just have eyes that's all."

Ichigo shook his head and turned to see Inoue.

"I have eyes to." He muttered quietly surprising himself.

She was amazing. Sure, he had seen girls dance before but she wasn't just dancing. She wasn't even there. Her body was just moving to the beat and her lips moving to match every word in the song. He remembered the time on roof when Tatsuki and Rukia were talking about the Mix Cd. She didn't seem to like singing much but there she was; a girl in an element all her own. Ichigo looked quickly to his side to see if Renji noticed but he was still ogling the vocalist of Dyna. Was he ogling Inoue he wondered?. He didn't think so, he was watching a girl that wasn't hiding anything. She still hid her eyes but that was physical. He wondered why she hid them. They weren't ugly at all and not nearly as bold as his hair. He didn't hide physically but she did and she didn't hide emotionally but he did. Ichigo wasn't so sure if that made sense. Running his hand through his hair he sighed.

"WE"RE NOW GOING TO PERFORM OUR LAST SONG FOR THE NIGHT!"

Just like the song ended Inoue did. She looked onstage then through the mall to the exit. Her eyes met Ichigo's in a pained way.

"Ummm…I'll be back soon."

"Where you headed?"

"Umm…uhh…outside…I have to call my sister…and I can't hear anything in here." Inoue stammered out,

"To go all the way out there and back you'll never make it back before they introduce Sun and Moto." Ichigo replied,

"I know but I really not that big a fan of them."

"Oh…want me to come with?"

"You don't have to." Inoue replied,

"Are you going somewhere Ichigo? Cause if you are I want a burger." Renji butted in.

"You guys could have asked Tatsuki." Ichigo replied, "Money?"

"Don't you own me from last time?" Renji asked,

"Renji-"

"I'll like a burger too with a soda if that's ok Ichigo."

"I'll just have fries."

Inoue smiled as Ichigo glared at all his friends.

"You all owe me."

"Such a good friend Tiki Torch."

"Let's go." He said to Inoue after shooting another glare to the others.

"Uh…yeah."

"WE"RE GOING TO SLOW IT DOWN JUST A LITTLE BIT! A NEW SONG CALLED JUST MAYBE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!"

"I thought you didn't like singing?"

"Huh?"

"I said thought you didn't like to sing?"

"Um..oh…well this is a really good band."

**I've searching for something that I didn't even know that I was searching for**

"Been to many concerts?" Ichigo asked,

Inoue looked amused as she answered, "Yea a few."

**And I'll keep on looking till I find it 'cause this is all I want to know**

Ichigo took his eyes of her for a second as he navigated through a section of the crowd. When he looked back she was gone.

"Inoue!"

**And I'll pray that you're looking for me too cause if not it'll break me**

"Inoue!" Turning Ichigo pushed his way to where he last saw her; he couldn't see her at all. It was like the crowd just ate her.

**Even so I know I'll be searching on and on till I see your face**

"Inoue! Excuse me, move! Oi!" Ichigo was fighting against the crowd now because no one wanted their spot to be taken.

_This is unbelievable_. He thought.

**You see I want to live this dream that I been having, a dream that we could be **

_She was just here._

He then spotted a pink hoodie in the distance, he couldn't see her face but her behavior gave her away. She was twirling around anxiously trying to gather her bearings in the huge crowd. In the battle of her against the crowd she was losing.

**So if you hold my hand when I reach out to you, then maybe, maybe just maybe **

"How did she get so far so fast?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Shaking his head, he pushed harder past the crowd and squeezed himself through every available space and there were hardly any. He kept his eyes on Inoue hoping that she wouldn't just disappear again.

**We could be, what I see, deep within me, and I can say to the world to day**

"Inoue! Inoue!"

She turned and sheer relief swept across her face then she attempted to pry through the masses desperately.

**I found you and you found me and together is what we'll be, forget the maybes**

In a minute Ichigo was by her side and he looked down at her as he held her hand,

"Where did you go?" he watched as her eyes lingered on their hands.

"Um…uh…sorry…I just lost you."

"Well it won't happen again let's go."

Leading the way again this time hand in hand, he walked as quickly as he could trying to ignore the lyrics the vocalist was repeating.

**I found you and you found me and together is what we'll be, forget the maybes**

**

* * *

  
**

_It is all just coincidence, forget the song._

That was the thought that was Inoue was forcing through her mind endlessly for four minutes after Ichigo found her and held her hand.

_He's just making sure I don't get lost again, that's all!_

She looked at the hands again then wish she hadn't because if he turned and look her face would be red for sure.

_Snap out of it Inoue!_

She, then began just singing along to Dyna when she remembered that they were performing their last song. Glancing ahead she saw the huge exit and the dark of the night. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to let go but she had to.

"Ichigo, thanks but I have to make that call." She said slipping her hand gently but swiftly out his.

"Um are you sure? I can-"

"I'm sure, meet you later." waving quickly she rushed out to the door. It was easier since this crowd was smaller towards the door.

As soon as the wind hit her, she let out a breathe of relief and pulled out her phone just incase. Just then it vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I said half an hour." Moto blared through the phone,

"I know." With a click, Inoue hung up and ran to the alley.

Running all the way she stopped barely in front Toushiro.

"Quick get in."

In she went and off everything Inoue went and on was everything Sun. She took up the mirror and saw her face, just a touch of lipgloss like Inoue would have liked it.

"Oh no, my face."

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I can't do this, I can't be two people." Inoue choked out._

"_You're Sun Hime and Inoue, you already are two people." He stated,_

"_Matsumoto was right."_

"_Maybe but you haven't tried to prove her wrong."_

It wasn't much of an inspirational speech but she remembered it. She was two people. Each of them knew the other in and out and knew how to be the other. She had seen numerous make-up work on her and her sister's face a hundred times. She could do it.

Digging deeper in to the compartment she found a makeup kit. Positioning the mirror she started where the woman at Mosaic did and worked her way along as quickly and carefully as she could. Throwing aside everything, she looked at her reflection and sighed. Just then Toshiro knocked. She stepped out and allowed him to analyze her.

"The shoes."

Gaping she switched back to her boots. "How about now?"

"Nice to have you back Sun. You proved them wrong"

With a smile she entered the mall back in the hallway and into the V.I.P room.

"There she is! Sun hime, you and Moto are on in three minutes." He was the coordinator Sun recognized speaking,

"I'm sorry I got lost."

"Pffft-"

Sun turned to glare at her sister, "Ready for this sis?"

"I always am."

"…HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IT AND HERE IT IS, THE GIRLS WILL COME AND SAY THEIR GREETING BEFORE THEY PREPARED FOR THEIR PERFORMANCE."

Someone directed them out the V.I.P room and to the stairs that lead to the stage. It was hidden so no one could see them enter. There were two, Moto were directed to the ones on the left and Sun was left to the ones on the right. From across Moto flashed her sis a huge smile and Sun flashed one back. She was fully Sun Hime and she was excited.

"Ready?" asked a crew member,

"Yes!"

Moto replied the same from her end and the MC was given the signal.

"HERE WE HAVE IT JI MALL, A TOTAL DYNAMIC DUO IF THERE WAS EVER ONE!!!!!! SENSATIONAL SISTERS SONGSTERS PROMOTING THEIR FIRST EVER CONCERT!!!!! GIVE IT UP FOR MOTO AND SUN HIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The screams, applause and energy were just surreal. Sun never really got use to it completely but Moto was an all out expert. Walking simultaneously onto stage they both appeared to the crowd. An excited stagehand gave them their customized mics, Sun's yellow and orange and Moto's purple and blue.

"GOOD NIGHT JI MALL!" greeted Moto

"" replied the crowd,

"HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING?" Sun Hime asked,

The crowd replied with a mixture of screams and answers. Moto and Sun were charged by the crowd's energy and immediately ready to perform. It was power of the stage that changed them from normal people to the stars that they were.

"I GUESS THAT'S GREAT! WE'RE HAPPY TO BE HERE TOO! KANKURA IS GREAT!" Moto said before more screams,

"IT'S SO GREAT TO HAVE ALL OF YOU GUYS HERE!!!!!!" Sun stated, she was looking the crowd trying to focus and looking for her friends at the same time.

"WELL AS YOU GUYS KNOW WE'RE HEAR PROMOTING OUR FIRST CONCERT EVER!!!!!!"

More screams.

"IT'S CALLED ONE STAR AT SEA!!!!!"

"BECAUSE WE WANT THE CONCERT TO BE A TOTAL SURPRISE TO NIGHT WE WILL NOT SING ANY OF OUR NEW SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There were a few boos this time but the screams overruled them. Sun tried to focus and her sister went on about the concert but she couldn't she was searching the crowd for where she was a few minutes ago.

"…THERE WILL BE CHANCES FOR FIVE OF YOU TO WIN TICKETS!" Moto said looking at Sun,

"HOW CAN THEY WIN THESE TICKETS SUN?"

Sun Hime jumped out her search and replied, "BY WRITING US A SONG!!!!!!!! YES A SONG THAT ONLY TWO SISTERS COULD SING!!!!!!!! EMAIL IT TO US ON OUR OFFICIAL SITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND-"

"- THE WINNER TICKETS, BACKSTAGE PASSES AND DAY ON THE TOWN WITH US!!!!!!!!! COOL ARE WHAT? WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT GUYS!"

"SO WE'RE GOING TO GETTING READY NOW SO HANG ON!!!!"

"AND ENJOY SOME OF THE BEST MUSIC BY TECHNIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With more screams Sun Hime and Moto exited the stage.

"You have an-"

"Half an hour I know." And off Sun was.

* * *

**Hi! As usually I'm very sorry for the super late chapter~ I've been moving around a lot and hadn't very much time to writing or focus. This chapter is the beginning in very big things to happen in the following chapters so please forgive me for it action less content XD Please do continue to read~ This story just begun and has a very interesting way to go. Thanks for your understanding in advance. Bye!**


	9. Chp 9 Be In The Moment

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!!!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes in advance ( trust me there will be XD)**_

_**Note: Songs will be bold, underlined and in italics(**____**-like this)**_

Bleach Star

Chapter Nine- Be in The Moment (Part 1)

* * *

She stood a few rows away from Rukia and her new friends, they like everyone else was just enjoying the concert not having a care in the world. Rukia was quite unaware of her actions. Hiding her identity was a risky play but she didn't seem to think much of it at all.

"How long was she here?"

Yoruichi Shihouin was well aware of Soi Fon's presence before she spoke.

"About an hour."

"Hmmm…"

"I'm guessing you noticed it too, there is no one from the council's team here."

"Then there is someone on the inside but who?"

"That's why you were placed on the inside to find out."

Soi Fon looked at her superior and nodded. "This is risky, a crowd is so unpredictable."

"Somewhat…you may have to keep closer to her from no on, after what you told me earlier and from what we are seeing here now it isn't wise to leave her alone."

"I understand but I'm the best as what I do and the council keeps requesting me."

Yoruichi met Soi Fon's eyes before she re-focused her eyes to Rukia.

"We should stay alert, I think that something is wrong here."

"Understood."

* * *

Technik was fifteen minutes away from finishing off their performance in others words, in roughly twenty minutes the best in music according to Rukia were about to come onstage together. And Inoue was waving and saying she was leaving and she'll see them later.

"You must really hate their music!" Tatsuki commented,

Inoue just smiled, hugged the girls and quickly waved to the guys before disappearing in to the crowd.

"That's the second time she disappeared tonight." Ishida said while everyone just shrugged.

Rukia looked behind Inoue and noticed that someone in the crowd just shifted quickly. Looking to her left the same thing happened just the person moved smoothly, a bit too smoothly in a crowd if you asked her. For the first time that night she remembered who she was but she wasn't about to let it ruin her first concert and night out with her friends. She was sure that no one knew she was here and no one knew who she was. She was safe.

Looking out through the crowd to reassure herself, the shifting moving happened again but much more accurately this time, if she wasn't who she was she wouldn't have cared but she was a heiress and she did care. Tucking the lock of orange hair from her face, she tried to concentrate on the small talk Tatsuki and the others were forming. Her eyes gravitated to Renji, who looked up at the same time.

"Oi are you ok Rukia?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh… why did you ask?" she replied, was her paranoia showing on her face too she wondered to herself.

"You look funny."

Everybody was looking at her now and that wasn't helping in the least. Working up a huge fake smile she waved her hands to wave away Renji's comment.

"I'm just fine but I never saw Sun live before so I'm a little excited."

"You call that facial expression excited." Renji went on in a low voice.

She stuck out the smile and eventually everyone began to just look away. Ishida lingered she noticed but there wasn't much she could do about that except pull her hat lower than it already was and hope she was wrong.

* * *

"The DJ is on, so we have a few minutes to make everything perfect!"

Inoue hustled out the dressing room in her short bright blue babydoll mini with mutlicoloured flowers, green knee high socks and orange ballerina flats.

"I'm ready where is Moto?" Inoue really hated having to change so often but she was a star and that was the deal. She knew for sure the official concert would be a lot worse.

"Here!"

Moto emerged on the scene, in a lilac baby-T and a pair of black shorts. She wore the same black stilettos and accessories.

"Is everything ready?" she asked,

"Just about." A stagehand answered,

"Great! Are you ready?" Moto asked Sun.

"Yea."

This time they walked directly on stage, it was covered so the crowd didn't have a clue that they were back there. Sun held her mic and Moto strapped her guitar around her. It was without a doubt her pride and joy since she performed with it at all her concerts. Sun looked at her sis and saw the joy lit her up her face.

"Tonight we're going to have fun!" Moto whispered, Sun nodded and closed her eyes. The simple Inoue was soon disappearing.

Feeding off the vibe they could feel from the crowd just beyond them she and Moto held hands while the stagehands bustle from place to place perfecting this and that.

"Okay!"

"THEY ARE HERE AND THEY ARE GOING TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT IS TO COME AT THEIR CONCERT! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE AGAIN FOR MOTO AND SUN HIME!!!!!"

Now that last part said by the DJ wasn't necessary because the crowd was already doing just that. The huge and heavy navy blue curtains were drawn to their respective sides and the band started off with the intro of Moto's Be In The Moment. The lights were dimmed and confetti was thrown out in front of the stage and all over the mall from the roof like snow and for a few minutes no one was really coordinated.

"Why are you thinking about then and when?" Moto sang out.

"And the places that you've never been?" Inoue continued,

_**And why keep looking at the clock?! **_

_**What's with the tapping of your feet**_

_**and that impatience sigh you repeat**_

_**What's so bad about now**_

_**You gotta stay in the second**_

_**Just flow with the minute**_

_**Breeze through the hour**_

_**And live in the moment**_

_**Fly with the wind**_

_**And dance to the music**_

_**Sing with the stars on the track**_

_**And never look back**_

_**Never look back**_

_**Be in the moment**_

_**Dance with the hands of the clock**_

_**Risk the most of it**_

_**And lose it just once**_

_**Be in the moment**_

_**Yea yea yea yea yea yea yea**_

_**Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey **_

_**

* * *

**_

Rukia watched the DJ announced the second appearance of Sun and Moto. The lights dimmed and what was left sparkled on the scores of confetti that filled the air. Rukia heard Moto starting her song just before a strong hand with a cloth covered her mouth and another wrapped itself around her waist and hands. Unable to scream or reach out for help, she just helpless allowed herself to be carried off to wherever this person was taking her. The lights were still dimmed and no one was paying attention to her since the star sisters were on. In the dimness, she watched as her friends disappeared further and further away. The cloth was scented with something sweet and she knew she shouldn't be breathing it in but she couldn't hold her breath any longer and she probably already inhale some of whatever it was because her eyes were blurry and her mind was having a fine time deciphering her situation.

She knew she was right about the shifty movements in the crowd, she knew her father was right and she knew she had failed her country. She couldn't look at her attacker and that didn't matter because she couldn't make out much now. Rukia was quite light and thought she'll be unconscious she knew her weight was something this stranger could easily handle.

_Somebody……please help….help me, _was all she could think.

Then everything was just black.

* * *

"She's gone!" Soi Fon gasped out looking at Yoruichi who was currently searching around quickly,

"There."

Yoruichi swiftly moved through the crowd, while placing her hair under her hoodie and pulling shades over her eyes, Soi Fon was instantly behind her looking out for any one closing in on them.

"There are two, one on either side think you could-"

"I'm on it."

Soi Fon disappeared through another section of the crowd, seemly unnoticed as the lights were still dim and everyone's focus was still on stage. The mysterious man was wearing a black turtleneck and jacket, long black jeans and shoes, the whole blend in the night attire. Rukia was held over his shoulders now and she was limp. He moved quickly and would be at the door in a couple of minutes. With Soi Fon as her only back-up, Yoruichi knew she had to take this guy on her own and as quietly as possible. Ducking through, she closed the distant by two feet and kept it that way till he was out the mall.

As expected, there was a car across the other side already started, in black.

Being as sleuth-like as possible she ran across and tripped the man by dropping low and swiping one foot under him. He did fall but recovered quickly. He tossed Rukia as gently and still yet not so gently away from him and he jumped back up on his feet to lung at Yoruichi with his fist at the force of it.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked dodging it and retaliating with a punch of her own to his waist.

Much to her frustration, he didn't answer. He held her hand and pulled her in the same direction she was sending the punch. She fell on her palms and knees but was soon flat when he kicked her in her back.

"Ugh-"

Groaning she watched him walked in front towards Rukia. Regards of the pain in her back she pushed herself forward and grabbed both his legs. She pulled and had him done again. Before he could get up again, she was up and struck him out with one solid kick in his head. By then the chauffeur was out and running to get to Rukia.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled running to them,

He pulled out a gun and pointed it with one hand to Yoruichi while he scooped up Rukia off the lawn with the other. Just like his partner, he didn't say a word and stepped back slowly still pointing the gun at Yoruichi. She knew he would shoot, after all the music from the concert was just the prefect cover-up but she couldn't stop now, Rukia was too important. The man was still stepping away and within a few more steps he'll be crossing the road with Rukia and his mission would be accomplished.

Then in mid-step, there was a flash of light and a distinct clang! Yoruichi didn't think, she ran straight for the man, who had dropped Rukia (her second drop for the night poor Rukia XD) and was currently screaming in agony. Soi Fon by then had made her presence know out the shadows of the mall and ran for Rukia. Yoruichi was just closing in to the man but he clutched mud and grass with his good hand and flung them at Yoruichi and used that to hide a kick directed at her chest. Yoruichi guessed as much but was only able to block the kick and not completely avoid it.

That killed her chance to direct another attack but created an opportunity for the man to run wildly across the road clutching his hand. Luckily, he made it to the other side of road without being hit to his car that was still running. Wasting no time he climbed in, slammed the door and speeded away. Yoruichi sighed audibly and rested her palms on her knees she took a deep breathe and looked behind her.

"What should we do now? I can't exactly take her back home unconscious." Soi Fon stated,

* * *

The lights returned on the introduction of Sun's club song that was being blazed on the instruments of the band on stage. Moto was at the left behind Sun dancing and singing the back-up chants of the sound that were usually sang by three girls when Sun was performing by herself or recording it in the studio. Sun was swaying quickly to the rhythm of the song, the wind from the fans onstage sent both her and her sisters hair flailing all over their faces.

"Does everybody know this song?" she asked her breathe barely there.

The crowd was way ahead of her doing like Moto and singing the parts her back-ups usually do. When it came up to her part everyone stop and waited on her.

Throwing her head back with the mic to her mouth, Sun started with the killer note that her fans and producers alike loved.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeevery Boooooooooooody HEY!"

Bring her head down at the end of it she popped back up doing the move to this song like in the music video. She crossed her legs then uncrossed and jumped and twirled her waist in a cool and non-suggestive way.

"_**This be the night,**_

_**The night that is ripe **_

_**To set scene for this party**_

_**Everybody been just waiting for this day**_

_**It be mark on their calendars**_

_**If you haven't heard yet **_

_**You are so out the loop**_

_**Hurry it's not to late to get in**_

_**But the time's is ticking**_

'_**Cause at the o'clock of dawn**_

_**We be getting it on with the music**_

_**People p-p-people**_

_**Where yall be at**_

_**I say dancers where my dancers**_

_**Where's the beat to the step**_

_**RIGHT HERE!**_

_**The is the Anthem of my party**_

_**So sing it and come on on."**_

Sun pointed the mic out to her fans and listened to them repeat the chorus.

"People p-p-people, where yall be at?" they sang in semi-prefect unsion

Sun smiled and turned dancing with her sister while sing the rest of the chorus with the crowd, then she faced them to start the second part of the song. Moto joined her on it and they sang and danced in perfect harmony. Everyone on in the mall was dancing, some where waving a range of random things in the air and singing along. Some if the random things included signs that read like, "I love you Sun and Moto, You Awesome!, Best Singers EVER!" and other phrases of love and fandom. Sun was shocked to the see the countless Moto and Sun wigs everyone were wearing. It was hard to tell if anyone even had it originally. Still concentrating, she sang loud and clear enjoying herself immensely.

She didn't think she would but surprising she saw her friends in the huge crowd. But they weren't even looking at her, Instead they were all looking around and searching. They didn't even care that the concert was going on. Still singing, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Moto, seeing that Sun was trying but failing to look at the same spot, she quickly pick up from Sun was suppose to. This wasn't how they rehearsed it but if she hadn't Sun would have missed her lyrics. Sun realized her mistake instantly and winked at her sister who stopped and allowed Sun to carry on.

_She's going to kill me for that later, I gotta keep my mind straight _she thought.

* * *

"People don't just disappear!" Tatsuki shouted to Renji,

"In a crowd like this it isn't exactly impossible." Ishida replied,

Ichigo, Renji, Sado and Tatsuki looked at Ishida not feeling the least bit comforted.

"She was right behind you, Tatsuki, are you sure she didn't say anything to you, anything at all?" Ichigo asked for like the umpteenth time.

"She didn't say a thing, one minute I was dancing and we were both singing then I turn to tell her something and she's gone."

It's exactly the same answer as the first and nothing really change from it except that Tatsuki was more agitated.

"What do we do?" She asked finally,

"Let's see if we find her." Ichigo said,

"But this crowd is huge, that's- that's we'll never find her, maybe she'll just come back here." Ishida suggested,

"We can't be too sure, but one of us should stay here."

"Well I think you should start by looking at the food and merchandise stalls, and maybe the bathrooms."

"Yea good idea, Tatsuki maybe you should come with me."

"I'll look outside, maybe she's …I dunno." Renji offered,

"I'll go with you." Sado simply said,

"And I'll stay here incase she comes back." Ishida stated,

Everyone nodded and went their separate places.

"I hope she has a good reason for leaving, cause I swear I'll kill her." Renji muttered,

* * *

**Hi, so so so so sorry again for the long periods between updates, I seriously do try to be faster. **

**Those who are still reading I'm extremely happy and grateful. And I hope you're still enjoying. Please excuse all the faults, I'm still feeling my way around this story since I have so many ideas and I'm trying to put them all in. I will be drawing a pic of Moto and Sun in the clothes that they are performing in now" this chappie" so yall see the image I have for Keep reading, Thank you! Bye!**


	10. Chp 10 The Day After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Sorry Guys~ Hope u enjoy~**

Bleach Star

Chapter Ten- The Day After

* * *

Everything was spinning, blurry and buzzing. Rukia was convinced she was never so disoriented in her entire life. Clutching at the wig, Rukia slid it off and looked at it in bewilderment. Nothing was making sense. Looking from side to side, she tried to figure out where she was and why it was so noisy.

"My head…" with a groan she held over weakly and sucked in some air.

"Where am I?"

"Are you ok?"

Looking up Rukia jumped and clung to the bench she woke up in. The person that addressed her was a woman dressed in black from head to toe. Even though it was late she wore sunglasses, she looked quite threatening and Rukia already didn't trust her. The woman was smiling and looked a little tired or drain but she stood tall and erect waiting for an answer.

"Who are you?"

"Just Yo. You?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

The person appeared taken aback and looked around as if hoping no one heard.

"Are you sure?" she pried,

"Yes I…I…" Rukia ran her hand through her black hair and wondered what she meant, of course she was Rukia Kuchiki last she remembered she was at a ball dancing in a lilac gown, her hair on top of her head as her father wanted. Everyone was bidding her farewell on her trip around the world and giving her their best wishes. While they did all of this, she was smiling secretly to herself. She wasn't traveling but allowed to go to a public school under a concealed identity. And that identity was Rukia Yastiro.

The last thing that Rukia Yastiro remembered was dancing at a concert, that she realized she still currently was at before…

Rukia jumped up from the bench snatching and placing the wig on her head. She grabbed her bag and stepped further back from Yo.

"Who are you really?"

"Who are you?" the mysterious person asked,

"Rukia Yastiro, that is who I am."

"You didn't say so a few minutes ago, might want to be more careful who you say stuff to."

"You're mistaken, I'm Rukia Yastiro, you don't know me."

"You're right, I don't."

"Who are you? Answer me!"

"In this country your orders mean nothing, Princess, like I said be more careful and get home safely."

With that said Yo waved and sprinted away in the dark. Literally.

Rukia looked around and began to amble towards the light and the crowd. They were a few people outside buying food and just chilling. She looked in her phone mirror making sure she was a Yastiro and not a dark hair princess. When she was satisfied, she decided against going back in and called Omaeda, she wasn't sure if there was a way for her to explain her sudden disappearance, though leaving now was only delay it till school and seeing the thirteen miss calls that will be mighty difficult. Ignoring them, she was about to speed dial Omaeda's cell when she realize she promised to met him back at the school and not at the mall. At the mall he'll know it's a concert for sure after all he wasn't that dumb. Sighing, she slid the cell in her pocket and preceded for the bus shed.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia pretending she didn't hear she walked quicker hoping to disappear. It sounded a lot like Renji.

"Rukia! Wait up."

With his long strides Renji, (yes it was Renji lol) caught up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder turning her to face him.

"Where did you disappear to?"

Rukia looked up slowly with a weak smile.

"I had to go."

"Just like that, you say bye you know not that hard."

"I.. know."

Renji breathed in allowing the air he used up running up and down to return to him normally. He stared at Rukia and couldn't help but wonder what was going on with this girl.

"Wassup, why the hurry?"

"I have to go, I have to get home."

"How are you getting home?"

"The bus I have to get to the school, someone will pick me up."

Renji shook his head, "It's late you can just disappear and then travel on your own at night, we have to take the train too."

"But I have to leave now, you don't understand."

"_You right I don't, she so weird."_

"Look, I'll go with you."

Rukia wanted to refuse the offer but after tonight she didn't want to go anywhere on her own.

"Sure?"

"Yea, I'll just call the others and tell them I found you and that I'm leaving."

"Ok."

Dialing who Rukia guessed was Ichigo, she silently waited except when Tasuki wanted to speak/shout at her for leaving and called Sado. When that was over, both she and Renji headed for the train station.

Tonight for Rukia was divided, bliss and utter terror; a cruel reminder of who she is and always will be no matter where she was and knowing that gutted her. Her father won even though he wasn't there. If attempts like this keep up, she'll never be able to live long in Kankura or anywhere away from home for that matter.

The walk to the train station was fairly short and silent. Renji walked with his hands in his pockets slightly ahead of Rukia. They both boarded the train and sat they same way they walked; Renji in front of her. The train was fair empty like everyone was in a little world of their own. Rukia rested her head on the window and sighed. She was always going to be Queen. That was her only definition.

"Wassup with you?" Renji asked without turning around,

"Nothing." Rukia said after a long pause.

"You're a sucky liar."

"I know."

With that said the ride continued in silence till Rukia said goodbye and waved to Renji when the train came to her stop.

* * *

Ichigo ended his conversation with Renji and told both Tatsuki and Ishida the news. IHe and Tatsuki ventured back inside where Sun and Moto were still performing.

"Ishida, Sado what did we miss?" Tatsuki asked,

"Sun awesome yea but well couldn't really enjoy with...well... you know."

"Yea, not much of a night, Inoue left in a hurry and Rukia just disappeared, they are pretty weird."

"Maybe."

"Well it was always us so let's enjoy." Tatsuki said throwing her hands over Sado (however she did that I dunno) and Ichigo.

The others smiled in agreement and turned towards the stage.

* * *

Sun was exhausted. Moto was still going with the same energy that they both started with but Sun wasn't felling the vibe after she saw her friends left. Though they didn't know it was her she felt a little bad after they disappeared. It was an hour now and they were finally performing their last song. It was a song of Moto's and Sun was basically just singing the back vocals. She was sure Moto picked up on her mistakes she made during and would address it as soon as they were off the stage. But she wasn't in the mood to hear. Being two people, she decided, just wasn't meant to be. As she danced she kept looking where she last saw Ichigo and the others, it was distracting but the crowd didn't really notice. The last song was almost over when she saw them again without Rukia. They were close, knitted like they friends forever and just looked normal and she was looking down on them. She was a star and that life was demanding enough, she didn't know if she be able to ever fit in or if she'll have the time to.

Moto ended the song and they both bowed to the response of a resounding applause.

"Thank you again! We hope to see you both at the concert. We're out and goodnight."

With the light dimmed Sun ran off stage as quickly as she could.

"Sun wait up!" Moto said close behind.

"I have to go."

"Sun, Sun!"

"I'm not Sun." Inoue whispered hastily.

* * *

Rukia entered the gate and Tatsuki was next to her in an instance.

"Where did you disappear to last night? You freaked us out!" she asked annoyed,

"I'm sorry, I …I…had to…do something."

Tatsuki looked at her in disbelief, "You had to do something, would it have killed you to just say bye."

"I'm sorry, but I just had to go."

"Well, whatever, next time just say bye."

With that said Tatsuki walked up ahead to class. With a sigh, Rukia walked on behind her. She was almost kidnapped last night, that meant people knew who she was here and she was saved too, so that means someone else knows who she is. Two sets of mysterious people knew her real identity and she had no idea who any of them are. Neither her bodyguards. And she had to live with that over her head alone. She just got here and if she told anyone she would have to go home immediately, again with out saying goodbye much like last night and her father would be right. It was that or deal with this all her own, she knew there were mysterious people on her side, well she hoped they were, so that was one thing covered. She knew it was a risk from the very beginning, but she had no idea this big but now the reality finally hit her. And regards of that she was still willing to risk more to have the bit of freedom she never got at home after her mother's death even if it was only for a while.

"Hey."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo, he was walking normally, but with his long strides he was next to her soon enough.

"Oh, hi."

"Whassup."

"Not much."

"Well about last night, next time just say bye, Tatsuki means well."

"I kno, I'm sorry."

"It's cool, later."

With that said he was walking ahead of her to bump into Tatsuki purposely, which resulted in her slapping him along the head. That was all Rukia wanted and seeing she came this far, she wasn't about to let her title get in the way.

"Hey, you guys wait up!"

* * *

**I found you and you found me and together is what we'll be, forget the maybes**

It was now lunch, and that particular line refuse to stay out of Ichigo's mind. He wasn't exactly into the band, but the words they sang fit perfectly into the little moment he and Inoue shared. He didn't understand and wasn't about try, but why couldn't he get the song out of his head.

He didn't run into her at the lake this morning and she wasn't at school. That didn't really bother him, but the fact that he noticed did. And that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Her eyes were really gray but she covered them and she seems to like singing but says she doesn't. She was hiding something but then again so was he and who was he to pry.

Switching his focus he tried to listen into the conversation the others were having but he found he could not. Before he could stop himself he was thinking about his mother. Her hair, her smell, her smile, there she was smiling, waving and leaving.

"Oi, Ichigo, wassup with you?"

Ichigo jumped slightly and turned to Tatsuki, "Nothing at all." He said smiling.

"Uhuh."

Ichigo welcomed the distractions and embraced in by trying to keep track of the conversation. Rukia was on good terms with Tatsuki again the way they were speaking. Rukia was obviously not afraid of her like most if not all people are. He honestly could not keep up with the emotions of Tatsuki but he did know she was quick to forgive.

"Well it is that time soon again!" Tatsuki said,

"Yip." Renji confirmed,

"What time?" Rukia asked,

"Oh yea you're new, the school production is going to be in December, but the school usually start preparing all now. Its like a huge thing." Tatsuki replied,

"Oh, sounds cool."

* * *

Inoue was too beat to go school today, she wanted to but she had her Inoue/Sun limits and today was one of them. Matsumoto wasn't home she had to leave for an interview at of the most popular radio shows and later a charity show, so the house was all Inoue's. She slept in till very late, fix herself a quick breakfast and decided to watch some TV. Since she was home, she wore no short black wig but allowed her long bright hair to fall to her back. Wearing an oversize T and shorts she walked in to the entertainment room. She gently shooed the maid and sat with the remote flipping through the channels.

The rush of the concert certainly wore her out, she was exhausted but this concert in particular was different, like special different. She never really had friends and she got to see the concert from the other side of the stage.

And there was that moment, when the crowd was not her friend and she was struggling to get out, the song was singing about being lost and maybes and Ichigo's was looking for her. She cannot understand the way she felt or why but it was new and she wasn't sure what it meant or if to explore it. What she did know was she liked it and was curious but she cant get too close to people. She knew Matsumoto means well, but eventually she will have to leave and fully return to the life of glam she lived it.

Sighing she left the TV at some random channel and watched. The narrator was talking about royal families around the world and right now it was showing a lily white palace aerial view. The grounds were vast and countless lavenders out shone the other flowers in the castle's garden.

"In this beautiful country of Seirei, is this utterly timeless and beautiful palace. One of the most developed countries, it remains humble and hidden. Rich with natural flora and fauna and many diamond mines. Some believed to be still untouched. The Kucchiki line has ruled Seirei for many years and continues to do so. The current King, King Byakuya and his Queen, Hisana, have been reigning for ten years. However, death struck the Royal family and the entire country was thrown into mourning."

While saying this image of The King and Queen Hisana came up, she had long jet black hair, style in loose waves; however there was a long wavy lock of hair almost in the center of her face. She wore a pearl white dress, where the skirt of the dress was made of nothing of white roses. Her crown was also on her head and she smiled beautifully as a Queen should. The King in white robes and his crown of gold by his wife's side.

"Leaving to inherit the country was their daughter, Princess Rukia Kuchiki, who is now preparing to take the role as Queen when she comes of age. She was ten when she lost her mother and is now sixteen. Princess Rukia's life was threaten many times and all the pictures of her were band all over the country by the Council; as a result no pictures of her today are seen. However, some on the internet cannot be destroyed. The only one we have to show you is the one with her at the Queen funeral, when she ten. Currently the Princess is said to be travelling the world to explore it before she returns home to reign."

Then they showed, a picture of a small frame in a black organza dress, the white hat she wore shadowed most of her face. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. Her white gloved hands held a basket of lilies and lavenders and her father's hand. Her hair was jet black and fell the same way her mother fell.

"Wow she has the same name as Rukia, and she looks familiar too. Weird." With that said, Inoue flipped the channel.

* * *

**Hi guys~ a chapter finally~ promising there will a double chapter edition soon if i have the time, till then thanks for the support and continue reading. Not much here but important info that will lead to some pretty packed chapters. Look forward to it! Bye~ again srry for the llllllllaaaaaate chappies :)**


	11. Chp 11 Upcoming Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Bleach Star**

**Chapter Eleven**- Upcoming Events~

* * *

The posters for the KT Christmas production were printed and disturbed more than enough times in all the school's classrooms. Test scripts were handed in and the head literature teachers were reading and discussing the possible winner. It was going to takes at least a couple more weeks but the school just could not stop buzzing about it. Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji (mostly for food) and Ishida were among the buzzers while Ichigo, Sado and Inoue weren't very buzzy at all. It was all they talked about every lunch. Rukia asked a bundle of questions and her eyes glistened with every answer, it was like she was never in a school play before.

Sitting in class, Inoue leaned and looked around, her eyes involuntarily (well that is what she told herself) on Ichigo. He was looking out the window as always not really caring for anything, it appeared, but Inoue knew different. He was hiding, just like she was but she wondered what. She could not see his face, but she felt like she could read his expression anyway, listlessly eyes, and a mouth that wanted to say something but didn't.

"What are you looking at?"

Inoue jumped out of her skin and chair. Face already red, she grabbed the book that was on her table and pulled it to her face.

"Huh? I was reading! Umm this …this…uh..."

"Book,I think that's what it called, last I checked." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Yes! A book, with words and pictures to stare at, very interesting!" Inoue sat back into her chair and hunch her back as if she was deeply engrossed in the maths textbook. There were in fact no pictures.

Tatsuki looked behind at Ichigo and muttered, "Sure it is."

Inoue about burned her eyes into the book, she was dying to look back to see if Ichigo looked at her after Tatsuki's accusing tone but she didn't want to risk her eyes meeting his. Blushing again, she began to read. She could allow herself the privileges of friends and a normal school life but her heart, she could not. She didn't know how long she'll be here and even so, she wasn't this Inoue Orhime not with the wig or the contacts or the hatred of singing. All of that was a lie.

The door flew open, and in walked Professor Kisuke.

"Class! I have a surprise for you."

Everyone jumped out their skins, back in and sat shaken while Professor Kisuke filled the blank board within a minute.

_I'll never get use to him…_ Inoue thought.

"Today I'm giving you a project that will make up a good part of your end of year mark. Don't hand it you fail. You will work in groups of two and you all have a whole month to complete it. The project is a research assignment. I teach you all history but sometimes its best for you to dig into it yourselves, it doesn't has to be that far back, as long as it is a good few years and peaks you interest it is pliable. These outlines have all the dos and don'ts, Keigo hand these out."

"Hai!" Keigo's knee bend under the weight as Professor Kisuke, dropped them in his wavering hands. Each outline was roughly 2 inches thick.

"It will take the whole month to read those outlines." Renji muttered under his throat.

"If you started now, probably not." The professor said with a wink. "Well that is all, good-bye class, get to reading."

As quickly was he was in, he was out leaving the class quite stun.

"Umm…does he always get on in this manner?" Rukia asked Keigo who just landed an outline on her desk.

"Yip, especially when he drops stuff like this on us." While saying "drops" he dropped one on Inoue's desk.

"About dropping, here are the names for the groups, ta ta." The entire class was startled again as the professor stepped in threw a sheet of paper and disappeared again. The paper hadn't even touched the ground yet and he was gone.

"You sure?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

Mizuiro picked up the paper and began to read out the group pairings.

"Yuko- Hyasu, Rukia-Renji, Chizuru-Tatsuki (loud groan from Tatsuki) Keigo-Michiru, Ichigo-Ryo, Ishida-Inoue…" Inoue stopped listening after her name was called.

_I'm not paired with Ichigo…it doesn't matter_

That thought was such a lie, but she didn't dwell.

"Of all the others in class I get stuck with Chizuru." Tatsuki complained and mutteredcontinuously as Chizuru made her way to them.

"Tatsuki!"

"I'm out of here." Inoue watched as Tatsuki ducked and leaped over tables till she was at the classroom's exit and out. Chizuru, actually no one would have been able to catch her.

"Where did she go?" the bright red hair busted girl with glasses asked.

"Inoue…"

"Hai, Ishida-kun." Inoue replied,

"A month is a long time, but since the professor left maybe we should get a head start."

"Yea… think that is a good idea."

Eventually the entire class were paired up and all attempting to read the outline.

"Professor Kisuke's outlines are basically the same project after project just changes after a few things to makes us read the whole damn thing."

"Really?" Inoue asked with a laugh,

"Yip, but most don't know that cause they never read any of them, like Renji."

"That is a relief, so we could just get started then."

"Yea, skimmed through most of it already, so I'll just point out something that is against the rules if you bring it up."

"Great."

Inoue smiled, working with Ishida she realized was going to be very comfortable. He was pretty much the class genius anyway, though she knew that Ichigo was quite smart too.

"Have you any ideas?" he asked shaking her thoughts of Ichigo.

"Umm…I haven't really anything in history that interest me."

"Hmm, nothing you seen or heard at all?"

"No, just watched some documentary the other day but it was about any history here."

"Doesn't have to be here," Ishida said tapping the outline.

"Well, it was about this kingdom that lost a queen. She left her king and princess to the throne…"

* * *

"This meeting is officially adjorned."

Rukia was one of the first to get out her chair but was soon back down when Hinamori motioned to her to sit. It was the first she ever saw Zaraki Kenpachi at any meeting furthermore in the house. When everyone had cleared the room, Rukia sat again.

"Due to our busy schedules we were not able to appropriately discuss you time spent outside of Seirei, this is what this meeting is for now." Hinamori finished and sat again as well.

"I'm ok…fine. I'm learning quite a lot and I am progressing nicely. Can I be excuse?"

"No, Your Highness not yet, as you know this is a temporary arrangement, please do not forget the reason you were sent here."

"I have not forgotten." Rukia rose to leave,

"Sit."

Rukia looked across to the man called Zaraki, the one who just told her to sit. He was known throughout Seirei as the most feared man on the personal guard forces of the Royal party. Rukia never really liked him, but she didn't fear him either, however she sat.

"Princess Rukia, this is a necessary, please tells us about your day in detail, if we are to protect you we need to know your daily routine."

_Protect me? I got kidnapped and rescued in the same night, Protect me?_

Rukia restrained her mouth and remain her posture as she thought quickly of what to tell them. How can they protect her, they already failed her once, there was someone who knew exactly who she was and that she was in Kankura, Two someones (if that was even a word) to be exact. Breathing in she began, leaving out all details that would involve her kidnap… and rescue.

Eventually she was finished and everything was scribed and documented. Even her daily life her dad documented. Documented…

"That is all, you may go now."

"Thank you." She muttered, she bowed after they did, her head not dropping below theirs, of course, and exited. As usual she walked past the elevator and walked up the stairs, letting out her frustration on every step.

"I." one step

"Am…" another.

"Leaving here." Two more.

"Tonight."

When she finally reached her room, she motioned to one of the many maids at her door and told her to fetch Isane and Kiyone. Entering her room she found a file with her country's coats of arms on it.

"What is this...?"

Rukia picked up the file and gingerly opened it in, inside was an invitation of the colours silver, white and purple and a letter written on her family's stationary.

"The colours of the Abarai clan." Rukia said more than ask.

"We, the Abarai clan of Seirei," Rukia read, "cordially invite Your Highness, Princess Rukia, Daughter of Queen Hisana and King Byakuya, and the heir of the throne of Seirei, to the Ball of the Suisei on 21st of December, 2011. Your attendance would be grandly appreciated and we are looking forward to your response."

Rukia took the letter from behind and read the hand writing she knew was her father's. She knew it must be important if he had taken time out to actually write.

"Dear Daughter,

The invitation accompanying this letter is from one of the founding families as you should know. It is absolutely necessary that you attend. You will be informed at a later date about you transportation arrangements.

Your Father "

"The Comet ball…" Rukia was speechless.

The comet ball was Seirei's most magical event. She wasn't alive when the first one happened but her parents were. Her mother, Hisana, told her about it. It was held every 20 years when the comet, (suisei) appeared. In the castle of the Abarai clan, there was a comet window; whenever the comet was aligned with this window the light would shine through it illuminating the entire ballroom. The light that came through that glass was said to be healing and romantic. Her mother never did go into detail and she always refuse to describe it. She did say she knew she was in love with her father then but she didn't tell her much more. Just told her one day she'll be able to go and fulfill the destiny of her heart. Rukia as a child was fascinated and curious but now she was old enough to find out, she wasn't so sure she wanted to now.

At that moment the door opened and in came Kiyone and Isane.

"Your Highness." The both said,

_Rukia, I cannot tell you any more than I have, The Suisei is something to be experience on one's own and one day my dear you will._

"Your Highness?"

"…_but momma I would like to know more please"_

"_Ohh my dear in time."_

"Rukia?" Isane almost about whispered,

"Ohh, hi." Rukia still a bit dazed closed the folder and placed it in her desk drawer.

"Forgive us for using your name but…"

Rukia waved the rest of Isane's excuse away and turned to face the sisters.

"It's ok, I prefer if you do call me Rukia actually."

Motioning for the girls to sit, Rukia stroll over to her bay window and sat with her feet up.

"Think I want to leave here, tonight, just to see if I really can leave." Rukia announced,

"Tonight? Are you sure, Your –Rukia?" Kiyone squeaked out,

"I am, very much so sure."

"This will take some planning." Isane stated,

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

As soon as Renji came home, his phone ran. Everyone he knew from Karakura called him on his cell, so he knew it was them. The envelope he ignored for a week now was in the batch of mail, the only one not opened. He didn't want to pick it up but he had to.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Renji."

"Hello…Oka-san."

Renji recognized the voice of his mother, Unohana Abarai, as any son would.

"How are you, my son?"

"I am well."

"I believe you have received the mail?"

"Indeed, I have I just was not able to read…"

"Well working the way you do, which is so unnecessary, what time will you have for anything?"

Renji sighed, "I know what is on it, oka-san."

"Then you should know we will be sending for you soon."

"Yes, I know that also."

* * *

**Very sorry! I try so hard but life isn't easy~~I know this is unfairly short but I'm quite tired but I really wanted to update. I hope you guys enjoy! Please do continue to read~ I haven't abandoned you!~**

**~**I dunno why I choose Unohana for the mother of Renji but i like to twist stuff up~ after all it is fanfiction~ not meant to be that same-o same-**~**

**Thanks bye~!**


	12. Chp 12 Mismatch?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Bleach Star**

**Chapter Twelve-** Mismatch?

* * *

Inoue or should I say Sun Hime sang the last line of she and her sister's "One Star at Sea" concert song opener. It was one that one of the producers wrote for them. The remainder were to be written by she and her sis and the last by the lucky person that won their song writing contest. The deadline for the contest wasn't up yet so they and the directors were focusing on the songs they already had and working on finishing the others. It was pretty hectic; class, rehearsal, home, homework then the pattern started all over again. And now she had to work out a way to fit in Ishida after Professor Kisuke little (gigantic really) surprise today in class.

"Wonderful girls, take a few." The producer said,

Inoue sat on the stage while Moto motioned for a chair from one of the stagehands, after him came a young lady with water and lemon tea. Inoue choose the tea, outside was a little chilly though the hall they were practicing in was fairly warm. Regardless of her huge to-do list she so far knew the entire opening song, 'It Begins', and was finishing up her first two songs, she and Ishida made good progress today with their project but of course more still had to be done. Her other assignments were a little behind but she was sure she could handle them, maybe even tonight.

"What are you thinking about with your face like that, ehhh?" Moto asked, between a sip of her water.

"My schedule." Inoue answered simply,

"Ah~, how are you though?"

"Sigh, think I've taken more than I could handle." Inoue admitted, she didn't want to blame Moto, but the original plan for Karakura was to just be normal for a while.

"Well, the school thing isn't that necessary, you can get tutored."

"Yes, I know that, but I wanted to go, I told you that after you said that we're taking a break in Karakura." Inoue pointed out calmly,

"But you don't have to , we are stars we perform." Moto said between another sip lazily,

"We were normal first, well I was."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing."

"Look, In-Sun, I've been there, and a time will come when you have to choose."

"But you said we could have a break, what is wrong with a simple break?" Sun said her voice rising,

"Sun…"

"I am done for today."

Ignoring the looks from those who heard, Sun took up her bag and headed for the changing rooms close to the back exit.

_I just wanted a break argh~_

Sun went inside bathroom and changed her clothes. She put on a very simply cut close-fitted red dress and cobalt leggings. Over that was an oversize black T-shirt, jeans and loafers covered in stars and she held an oversize handbag that was green. Sun then carefully put in her contacts, finger comb her long hair and cover her eyes with heavily tinted sunglasses. Looking in the mirror she doubled check then exited.

Once she got pass the few workers where in the hall, she exited and dismissed the presence of her bodyguards. In the alley now, she walked swiftly looking behind her back. Making sure the coast was clear she quickly slipped off her loafers first and switched them with pink ones; she slipped on a wig cap and fixed her black wig on expertly quickly, took off her T-shirt revealing the red dress and placed everything in her bag. Then, it was the bag's turn for it make-over, she unclipped the outer shell of the bag, folded it and placed in the bag also. The bag was now pink to match the shoes. The things she found from just being a star. She completed with her double check and walked onto the streets to where they lead her she did not know.

* * *

Everything was set. Rukia realized that disguises were fast becoming a part of her life. She now had blond hair, contacts, very little make-up and wearing a maid uniform, which even though it was a maid's uniform was quite prestigious in its own right. No typical black and white but each maid had the option to choose from lilac, wintergreen, baby blue, pink and peach. Kiyone's uniform was peach for the day so that was what Rukia wore. She had already told her guardians she would be retiring for the evening. So that was one phase over with. She had fifteen minutes before the second check was made so she had to hurry.

Kiyone was already tucked in bed with her hair cover in a black wig. Rukia thoroughly went through her sleep patterns. Her guards were very alert and noticed anything slight. The thing with Kiyone was she quite the actor and proved it on many accounts in her past. Isane was out in the hall as the maid standing outside. They were two every night along with the four guards and Kiyone(really Rukia) was going to be the other maid. She just made the first fifteen minute check.

There were more guards than maids in the mansion, however the maids and guards changed position regularly to maintain maximum operation. This being so; some guards have only meet some maids once. Rukia didn't even have to switch any schedule because these guards she knew have never seen Kiyone and would not notice the minor difference.

Opening the door, Rukia now Kiyone stepped out and took her position next to Isane.

"She is sleeping calmly."

"In good time, we are here to relieve you, Isane-san, Kiyone-san."

Rukia turned slighty not wanting to look anyone directly in the eye.

"Thank you." Isane replied,

The guards took up their positions, two on either side of the door and two facing, as they did every night. Rukia and Isane proceed to walk down the hall and began venturing to a part of the house Rukia never did before, the Maid Quarters. Every part of the mansion use to house a princess such as Rukia was spotless and covered in many artifacts; enough to remind Rukia of her lineage and her true identity. There were painting of her countries such as the landscape from the white rose field that her dad commanded be planted after her mother's death to the lavender one her mom did for her when after Rukia was born. Seirei was everywhere in the house. Turning, she followed Isane to the West wing of the mansion. It wasn't as populated by artifacts but there was a huge painting for her royal family at the center of that wing's common room. Caught off guard, Rukia stood and stared at the painting suddenly longing for her old life, the one with her mother.

"Not to rush you, Your Hi—Rukia, but we must get going." Isane said.

"Oh uh yea." Rukia looked away and continued to follow Isane till they came to a hallway with many doors. Rukia was guessing this was where her maids' rooms were.

"Okay, this is me and Kiyone's room, we'll get your stuff from in here and… and well you know the next part."

Rukia nodded, she hadn't told Isane about the part of the plan where she actually left the mansion. Isane unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a very comfortably size room. Rukia switched on the lights, the room was spacious and occupied by two beds, a built-in closet, two desks and chairs and a small sofa. The girls in the small space of time they were from Seirei managed to make it look quite homely and cosy. It wasn't half the size of Rukia's that was for sure but that stuff didn't matter to Rukia.

Isane opened her closest and pulled out Rukia's black and gray chappy bag. The girl had thousands of them, she pulled another bag, her own that was bigger than Rukia's own.

"Great, I'll just hide it in here." Rukia jammed her bag in the other one. Then revealing from her uniform pocket she brought out a blueprint. In shock Isane glided her hands across it helping to spread it out.

"Your Highness, how did you acquire this?" she asked while gasping.

"I wish I could say." Rukia answered.

Isane glanced warily at Rukia; months before the transfer from Seirei to Karakura, the council drilled the staff through many workshops and procedures, such as gathering information, hiding it, spying artfully and some defense classes, all of this unknown to the princess. The council and her father did everything to feed her mediocre information, sheltering her and molding her into the Queen they wanted in the further. Yet right in for her eyes, this same princess was displaying before her the blueprint of the entire mansion. She wasn't sure who was fooling who anymore.

Rukia and Isane sat back taking in the huge map before them; Rukia had already marked out her way out and she was ready to follow it. She didn't care that she found the map in her box. Not just any box; the one she kept under her bed with all the keepsakes of her mother's, some of her father's and close friends she managed to keep in her short life time. It was rolled together in sheets of paper with lyrics on them. Her mother said they from a friend of hers that she lost a while back. Rukia never paid them much mind but this evening when she was going through it as she did to rid her of her bad moods, the blueprint appeared. Like some weird fairy godmother was looking out for her or something.

"I'm going to follow this."

"Your Highness…Rukia, are you sure? It isn't safe out there."

"I want to know, I have to just go this once."

Rukia saw the worry expression on Isane's face. She so selfishly wanted to be away from her father's control she didn't see the risk she was putting those who helped in her in. Regards of all pleas and protest she could possibly make, the council and her father would never forgive Isane and Kiyone for any part they played if they ever found out. But she was determined, they wouldn't find out and they wouldn't keep her in.

"Let's go."

Rukia and Isane cautiously walked through the halls of the mansion, they dodged many times and hide in places that really weren't possible. Rukia knew it was risky she and Isane sneaking through the hallways but she needed her help. From Isane's room they turned to the left and walked pass the other maids' rooms, they turned off into the common room again and into the maid's kitchen. The best part about the path she noticed was that it wasn't near the rooms of her guardians. In the kitchen, a few of the maids were still in it talking amongst themselves.

"Kiyone, Isane are you hungry?" asked a tall woman with blue eyes and dark hair cut in an asymmetrical bob.

"No no not tonight, Osa." Isane said causally, she whisked past grabbing an apple from a nearby basket, "Not overwhelmingly hungry tonight."

"Me either, stomach ache.' Rukia said quickly while moving right behind Isane.

"Why the bag?" some other maid asked?

"Laundry." and Isane and Rukia was out before they could ask anything else.

Indeed the next room was the laundry room and after that another hallway. While walking Rukia just stopped in the middle of it and began looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

_When you come to the hallway after the washroom of the maids, search for a tapestry._

"Tapestry…" Rukia twirled around slowly twice before she spotted it just to her left.

"Here." She rushed to it and gently felt through it till she pulled out a long key.

"Your Highness…"

_Behind the tapestry there is a door use the key to unlock the door_

Doing so, Rukia opened the door and she and Isane disappeared from the hallway. In a small room with no light, Rukia search her thoughts.

_Look for a wall, feel for a slight indentation, apply pressure and slide up._

Rukia repeated all the instructions she saw scribbled on the back of the blueprint. There was no explanation for them but they didn't fail her so far. She followed the last one and waited. Like in the movies, a small part of the wall sunk in and slid hiding to the left leaving a small space for Rukia to enter. Rukia looked back at Isane with a fearless and excited smile.

"This is it."

Isane eyed the dark hole suspiciously and sent a pleading look to Rukia.

"I've gotten this far." She said,

"I know, and I know this is what you really want but I see now why Your Majesty Kuchiki is concern for your safety."

Rukia's eyes fell upon her feet and she hesitated for a moment; just a moment.

"I came this far, and I'm not going back now."

"Yes, I know."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, you'll see." Rukia smiled and disappeared into the rabbit hole of freedom.

* * *

Inoue wandered through the town of her temporary home. She bought a few trinkets, clothing and was now looking for a place that sold good books and food. She was enjoyed being on her own and not being bombarded by directors or teachers for that matter. The air of normalcy calmed her, she loved the street fashion and how the kids her age were walking in groups hanging out some even on dates.

Sigh, she sure did miss her old life.

She was walking for another twenty minutes when she picked out a distinct red hair guy sitting more like slouching in a coffee shop. Renji looked mighty broody at the moment but she was up for anything right about now. She went in and as causal as possible ambled up to his table.

"Hi, Renji."

Renji looked up fairly startled and attempted to straighten up.

"Oh, hi Inoue." He said with a soft smile.

"Mind if I join you? Just for a while."

Inoue regretted asking, he looked torn like he didn't what to hurt her feelings but didn't want to be alone either, finally he nodded and motioned the waitress over.

"Good evening , welcome to Coffee Dream, here is a menu." Inoue thanked her and peruse it. She picked her order and watched at the girl walked all the way back to the counter before turning back to Renji.

His eyes were staring out in space, like he was looking at something he didn't like. He didn't seem at all like the carefree and insulting Renji she was beginning to know.

"How are you?" she asked trying to make light conversation.

"I'm ok."

He didn't continue at all suggesting further conversation, but Inoue really wasn't about sitting in silence.

"Is the stuff here any good?"

"Yea it is, I come here often."

"That's good, was looking for a good place like this but not sure which place to try." She admitted;

"You'll get use to it, really."

"I suppose."

As if it as there was a switch, Renji leaned back in to the chair he was sitting in and smirked,

"So you were just about the place like a lost duck then?" he asked while chuckling,

"I wouldn't say a duck!" Inoue said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Looks like it to me. What other places are you looking for?"

Inoue saw right past the smirk, she after was hiding her true identity so she knew a thing or two, but she wasn't about to pry. Whatever Renji was upset about he was clearly trying to play it off. He reminded her of Ichigo a bit she didn't know why though.

"Well, I was looking for a bookstore. Haven't found one yet."

Renji rolled his eyes at the word "bookstore", this girl he was thinking was such a bore.

"Books, seriously."

"Yes, what is wrong with boys and books!"

"Nothing is wrong with boys, books however…"

Before Inoue could reply, the waitress from before showed up with her order and Inoue ate for a good few minutes.

"What is fun for you then?"

"Hmmm, I take you to a few place I go right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't like them?" Inoue asked, thinking Renji was about to take her to some strip club.

"You will, and I'll even take you to a bookstore."

Renji at moment wanted a distraction from his life and Inoue didn't know him well enough to want to inquire about why he was upset.

"Hmm….ok, let's go."

* * *

Rukia was terrified as she travel through the pathway she found in her home. It was ten minutes since she left Isane and she still wasn't out yet. Breathing as calmly as possible she continued until in a few seconds she came to a wall. Panicking at first she though she was trapped and began pounding at the wall. It was then she realized the same method she used to open when she entered was the same to exit. Push and slide up.

The cold air hit her right in the face and she loved it. She changed quickly in the passage way and then pushed the door back into place. The secret passage way brought her at the end of the trees at the west of the mansion; directly in line to town. Being extremely cautious, she kept as hidden as possible till she reach the road and blended in with the other citizens. She didn't have long and she didn't know where she going but she out and that was a small victory.

_Now where to?_

Rukia wandered about causally looking from place to place. She talked to a few people her age, tried a treat they suggested, watched a small band performing in an open club and just enjoyed the atmosphere. Still walking she walked past a long lake; the lake that connected and divided Karakura. The shops' lights danced upon the lake mesmerizing Rukia for a moment. It was then she saw Ichigo; sitting on the grass just staring out at the lake in a solemn state. She walked towards him slowly giving him enough time to notice she was coming.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Oh, hi Rukia."

"Wassup?"

"Not much." He answered,

"Wharcha looking at?" Rukia asked curiously, while sitting,

"Just the lights."

Rukia reverted her attention to them again, "Yea nice."

"Yip."

They sat there in silence for a good few minutes. For Ichigo it was the norm and for Rukia, she didn't care. Silence never killed anyone and for some reason the silence out here sounded better.

* * *

**Finally another chappie! Hello how r you guys? hope you are all well. A very long chapter building up on stuff that has 2 happen later one so i hoped you all enjoyed. Trying 2 update more often i know lol have a great day night evening! Bye!**

**p.s ohh for those who r into art and on deviantart you can link me . Would like to have some friends on that site :D~ SaraiCrystal is the name! kk plx review bye again**


	13. Chp 13 Arigatou

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Thirteen – Arigatou~

* * *

"Do you do this all the time?" Rukia asked,

"Often, I guess."

"Why?"

Ichigo knew he was right about Rukia, she was much like Tatsuki, bold. She just came and sat next to him; most people wouldn't have unless they really knew him, to others he could appear so dark and unapproachable.

"It calms my thoughts."

Rukia looked at him then across the lake to the lights, "Ohh, I see how it could do that."

"Yea."

"But I hear my every thought, being here for so long can calm my mind but also muddle it, like all my thoughts just rush in the silence."

"You have to drown them out, push all the bad thoughts away and focus on the good ones. Just focus on the lights."

"The lights- "

"The lights are the good thoughts and the darkness around us, the bad. Just look at the lights." Ichigo said, his eyes never leaving the lights across the water.

Rukia tucked her fake orange bang away and tried to concentrate,

'_Lights good thoughts~ good thoughts'_ She breathed in and out slowly establishing a smoothing rhythm. _'Good thoughts~'_

_~*'_

_ The fields of lavender were like a sea as the wind swayed the flowers from side to side. A nine year old Rukia was running through this sea laughing, dancing and smiling. It was early morning and she had sneaked out the palace as she always did. Some mornings she took a book with her but this morning she was just basking in the sun. She ran swiftly till she came to the edge of the cliff just behind her home. The sea spray blew across her face as she inhaled its saltiness. Down below the waves crashed against the ragged rocks and escaped into underwater caves that sent water bursting through blowholes. The sight never got old to Rukia though she saw it everyday. It was like a ritual, she came out, run through the flowers and to the edge of the cliffs, and then she'll look for him. A mysterious diver, he looked like a red streak going over the cliffs into the calm part of the cove. She never him any place other than over the cliffs on a morning, she was curious but was never able to get to him._

"_You're like a book, and this is your prologue for every chapter of your day, coming out here I mean."_

_Rukia turned and smiled up at her mother, "I can't help it."_

"_You wouldn't be my child if you did." _

_ Rukia's mother, Queen Hisana, stood gracefully with her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking out in the distance. The wind making their black hair dance._

"_I just want to see it everyday, so that when I leave, I'll remember."_

"I'll remember…" Rukia muttered, she couldn't even believe she forgot. It was so long since she's been to the lavender field and the cliffs, since her mother's death her morning prologue became non-existent. She even forgot about the mysterious diver.

"This does help." Rukia admitted,

"Sometimes." Ichigo got up and stretched,

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked getting up.

"A walk."

"I'll come with you."

Ichigo stopped and spoke without looking back, "Aren't you out late?"

"Aren't you?"

Ichigo turned smirking slightly, "I guess I am." He continued walking with Rukia behind.

* * *

The first place that Renji took Orihime was to a movie, they picked a comedy, ordered a huge bucket of butter popcorn, large bags of gummy bears and two large sodas and together they laughed all the way through it. Next, they went go-kart racing, Orihime shockingly beat Renji in all of their races, which made Renji extremely competitive and he went crazy on every other driver on the track. Eventually, the guys running it begged them to leave. Close nearby they watched some skateboarders, then got ice-cream and then decided to hit a club. It took some encouragement to get Orihime in but once Renji got her in, they danced and sang for a good hour straight. It was amazing her wig was still on after all of that.

"Ladies and gents, let's have some brave couples come up and sing a song for us. Best couple gets an awesome prize and you guys know I don't lie."

"Oi, Inoue, let's do this."

"Let's not!I can't sing."

"L-i-a-r Liar, I heard you sing along to every song all night, you can sing you can't deny that."

Orihime mentally kicked herself. She was having such a great time she forgot to be careful.

"But I'm really shy-"

"Listen to them," Renji was motioning to the first couple that went up. They hit every high note but thing was, there were no high notes in the song and how was that even possible, Orihime didn't know.

"They stink."

"But I don't want to, can't we just dance."

"No! We must win, now what song should we sing."

Orhime sighed, she wasn't getting out of this one.

"I've got it, let's sing Arigatou."

"By Home Made Kazoku?"

"Yea! that's the one." Renji held Orihime's hand and dragged her through the club crowd and into the small line that start at the end of the stage. There were three more couples just ahead of them.

_Okay, there is mainly rapping in that song, I won't sound the same._

And she was really hoping she didn't.

"Do we really need to sing?"

"We must, you owe me for taking you around town."

_-_- sleaze ball_

Couple one sucked without a doubt, two and three was okay and number four , which was currently singing had the best chance so far.

"I hope the prize is money."

"I hope it isn't." Orihime said just to annoy him.

"It's our turn." Renji said pushing her towards the stage. The dj waved a girl over to hand them mics as he address the crowd.

"And this folks, looks like our last couple, come on up."

The stage was extremely small compared to what she was use to but she was sweating bullets. What if she gave herself away?

"What will you guys be singing?" the dj asked,

Right into his mic, Renji shouted out, "Arigatou by Home Made Kazoku!"

The crowd screamed out in approval and the dj turned to the band.

"On the count of three, ah...1...ah...2, a 1 ,2, 3!"

The band started up and leading up for Renji and Orihime to start.

"Itsumo sasaetekureru hito-tachi ni, higoro no omoi wo kometa rapusodii apurishieeshon no kimochi yo todoke, itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou, tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kanshashiteru yo." Sang Orihime.

"Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru goro nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita  
Iki kawau hito no mure ga masu gogo…" Renji continued on.

As they sang the crowd began to sing along, Renji was doing some crazy dance as Orihime belted out the second verse. Together, they sang the chorus with the whole room singing along. Orihime couldn't believe she was having so much fun, Renji swung his hand over her shoulder as they swayed from side to side, he winked as if saying "we got this" and judging from the crowd they totally did.

Finishing in sweat, they bowed and ran off the stage beaming.

"I was right, you can sing." Renji said, "Why do you say you can't?"

"I just- don't want anyone to know." Orihime said honestly, she stopped smiling for a moment. Renji looked at her, he wanted to forget his troubles and clearly she had something she wanted to forget too.

"Hey, hey no sad faces, I won't tell anyone. As far as I'm concern, you were terrible."

Orihime did a half smile and gave him a friendly shove. "Arigatou."

* * *

Ichigo walked while Rukia followed behind, he didn't say much but Rukia could pretty much carry on a conversation on her own. He didn't mind though. For someone that was new in his life he was beginning to think she was there all along. An image of Inoue and her half gray eye and half hazel eye appeared in his mind. A faint 'hnnn' escaped his lips.

"Pardon?"

He stopped and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Uhuh~"

He didn't know what it was, but something about these two puzzled him. Not everyone could come into his life and instantly make some sort of impression and two different impressions at that with Inoue being more of a mystery.

"Ahh, a shooting star! We must make a wish." Rukia said grinning from ear to ear at the sky.

Unknowingly, they both stopped at the same time and gazed at the sky.

"What was your wish?" Rukia asked some seconds later,

"Isn't there a rule against that?"

"Yea, I guess."

"If it comes through, I'll tell you." Ichigo promised,

"Deal."

Turning to stroll again, Rukia cried out, "Gosh, I have to get going."

"Oh, let's go."

"Nope, I can go alone."

Are you sure?" Ichigo said raising his eyebrows.

"Totally,it was cool, later." Waving Rukia ran off before he could say anything else.

"Later." He said and he watched her till she was gone.

* * *

As fate would have it, Orihime could not escape her superstar half. The prize that she and Renji won turned out to be a free backstage passes to her 'One Star At Sea' concert. She just couldn't believe it. She told Renji he could have all of them and to tell the rest he won them on his own. He agreed and was literally floating. He couldn't wait for school to tell them all about it she, however, could.

Finally home, Orihime slipped off her shoes and walked as quietly as she could through the kitchen .

"I'm sorry, Hime."

Startled, Orihime held onto to the nearby counter and clapped her hands to turn on the lights.

"Matsumoto!"

"And I'm sorry I startled you."

"I didn't mean to be out so late, I ran into a friend and wel,l we lost track of time."

"It's okay…you needed time to be away from me."

"Not really you, just, it all you know."

"I know but I could be horribly selfish, but I'm working on it."

"Matsumoto-."

Smiling Matsumoto got up and stretched, "Hungry?"

"No, but I'll drink some tea."

"Okay, done."

Orihime went up to her room showered quickly and came back down to the kitchen. She carefully took her mug and sipped the green tea her sister offered her.

"So, what did you do tonight?"

"Well-" In a fair amount of detail, Orihime told her sister about her night out on the town that somehow led to her giving her friends backstage passes to her doom.

"I have no sort of luck, how am I'm going to fool them."

"Come on, you've been fooling the public of a while now."

"Yea, but I wasn't this close to any of them."

"Yea I understand, but they know a shy, non singing, black hair girl that moved here a few weeks ago, they don't _know_ you yet."

"I-never-told-you-this-but-Ichigo-saw-me-this-one-time-without-my-contacts."

"What!" Matsumoto shouted,

"It wasn't my fault."

"Uhuh- people wear contacts as a fashion accessory all the time, so that is nothing major."

"True."

"Good, one problem solved and as for the concert, we'll have to believe that nothing will go wrong. We'll give you lower bangs, a mask... something, we'll think of something."

"Really? Cause I can't do this by myself."

"Like I said, I'm trying." Matsumoto said reaching across and squeezing her sister's hand.

Orihime wasn't so sure, Matsumoto had said such things before, but being the only one in this mes,s she was willing to believe it this time.

"Arigatou, sis."

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin, along with Son Foi, stood in her home office facing a huge monitor. The person on the monitor spoke.

"The invites to the Abarai ball have been sent, a month early as expected, I don't want to interfere during the ball but after."

"Wouldn't it be easier to move before the ball, during transit?" Soi Fon asked,

"It would, but the ball must happen with her there." Said the mysterious person.

"I don't understand that." Yoruichi stated.

"You would if you think, certain things must happen in order for others to fall in place."

"There are ties being established within the council, if we don't act fast our moves will be useless." Yorucihi stressed,

"We've been trying to find the source but it's becoming difficult, everyone has acceptable profiles."

"There is no such thing Soi Fon, someone must be looking too acceptable, the person is there."

"We'll try harder."

"And the princess how is she?"

"Fairly rebellious and spirited, she has friends."

"Friends…that's nice," there was a slight pause, "Continue and we'll meet again soon."

"Yes."

* * *

Rukia ran to the tree that she meet Renji under that day, she was his history partner on their new 'surprise' project from Professor Urahara and she was already dreading it. Renji was cool, but he didn't seem very interested in class let alone school. She sighed when she saw that he wasn't there, dropped her bag and sat on the grass. She pulled out some blue and purple headphones and her books and listen to Sun Hime's album while she read. History was nothing difficult for her, being who she was, she had to know a lot about the history of her home whether it be political, cultural or family related.

In order for her to work alongside the council she needed to know all the past decisions and positions. To keep the family image uplifted she needed to memorize all her families' trees. It was hard work but she was born with a great responsibility and that was something she needed to understand very early in life. She was the only child of King and Queen Kuchiki and now the only Queen. It was her fate.

Ten minutes passed before Renji strolled up to the tree and ploy his butt right next to Rukia.

"Yo, Rukia."

"You're here."

"Yar, right on time." He said pulling out his books.

"You are ten minutes late-_-."

"Minor detail."

Rolling her eyes, she started talking about her ideas. Renji pretty much agreed with everything she said so using her laptop they began working and did so for thirty minutes. Occasionally, she caught him on a sports site and knock him around the head every time she did.

"Gosh, what are you, Tatsuki's twin?

"Stay focus!"

Renji made a gruff sound and turned back to the laptop while Rukia reached into her bag to pull out one of her favourite snacks, it was made only in her country and she snuck some in her suitcase on her way to Kankura. It was a diamond shaped chocolate coated in white chocolate and filled in the middle with nougat. She opened the bag to put one in her mouth when Renji's hand clasped her wrist.

"Where did you get these?"

"Gosh, do you smell everything? I'll share just wait."

"No, where did you get them?" He persisted,

"Owwwww, let… me go." Rukia said pulling her hand to no avail.

"No! Not until you tell me where you got those."

"I bought them." Rukia said struggling,

"From where?"

"A store in town."

"LIAR! These don't sell here."

Rukia's eyes opened wide, her back pressed into the tree as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"How? How do you know that?"

Renji backed off immediately and stood up looking down at her enraged.

"How, how did you get these, did someone give them to you?"

_Something isn't right here,_ she thought

"My dad when he came back from his trip, he bought them for me." She lied,

"Your dad?... He travels?"

"Yes, it's his job."

"And that's how he got these? Do you know where?"

"I don't know, it was some business trip,- why are these so important?" Rukia asked looking directly in his eyes.

Renji looked straight back at her for a minute before he released his grip and sat beside her as he did before.

"Sorry."

Rukia traced her fingers lightly over where he held a few minutes ago, she was now scared. How was it that Renji knew about these chocolates? Did he live in Seirei? And if he did was he just someone who left or someone else?

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply, but just stared ahead at nothing.

"Do…you want one?" Rukia said, trying to be normal.

Renji turned to her, his face so distraught it triggered something deep inside her gut.

"Yes."

* * *

**Well, I guess you guys never thought I'll update~special thanks to _tokiluv_ for encouraging me to. Well I'm back and so is Bleach Star so please do review and forgive me for the long hiatus. For all of you still around, major thanks :)**


	14. Chp 14 Forming Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Fourteen – Forming Bonds

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Orihime ran to the entrance of her classroom and looked inside wondering what the loud shriek was all about. When she saw Tatsuki and Rukia's eyes boggling out of their heads she knew instantly what it was up.

"Orihime!Orihime!" they run from their seats and clung onto Orhime, causing her to drop her backpack.

"We have backstage passes for One Star At Sea!" Tatsuki screamed into one ear.

"We're going to meet Sun Hime!" Rukia shouted in the other.

Orihime smiled awkwardly while cringing at the same time. It was killing her not to scream at them herself. Of course, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"That's exciting!" she said, faking her excitement.

"This is more than that! Imagine we go the concert and then we get backstage, Sun Hime is exhausted but still happy to see us, she gives us autographs, her number and invites us to some after party. We become friends forever and we always get free tickets." Rukia rambled all starry eyed.

_I don't think that is going to happen -_-',_ Orihime thought.

"I am going to meet Moto. Me!"

Simultaneously, Rukia and Tatsuki leaving Orihime, fled to Renji. "Thankkkkkkk youuuuuu! You're the best!"

Renji grinned from ear to ear, "Well you…"  
"Don't milk it." They said returning just as quickly back to their seats.

Renji winked to Orihime who returned a very faint smile.

_I still can't believe this is happening_

It was history and Professor Urahara left a message on the chalkboard stating,

'**Get to work on the projects, I trust you to supervise yourselves! Good luck you're going to need it! P.s. I will not be attending class till the projects are finished :D**.'

"He is the worst kind of teacher." Keigo Asano mumbled,

"No kidding." Tatsuki agreed,

"How is he even allowed to do this?" Orihime asked,

"He is .uh….special, best way to put it."

Uryu Ishida came next to Orihime's desk. "Should we get to work then?"

"Yea."

Some of the students left either to slack off or to study elsewhere. Renji pulled by Rukia were among those who left, along with Tatsuki and Chizuru and a few others. To Orihime's delight, Ichigo and his partner remained.

"So I looked up the kingdom you mentioned last time we met, there is a good amount of history in that place, so I think it's a great pick for our project." Ishida said bringing out his laptop and setting it on the table.

"I remember the Queen's name, it was Hisana."

"Hisana mmmm…" Ishida typed away on his laptop while Orihime peered to her side.

Ichigo was listening to Ryo, occasionally jotting down a note or running his hands through his bright hair in concentrating. He was lean and attractive, even just with his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. Since that morning she never met him. He was always at school when she got there and he barely spoke to her on the rooftops at lunch. As much as she tried, she couldn't get him out her mind and she was beginning to think she didn't want to.

"-ruled together for twenty-five years till she die in an accident. There isn't anything here about what sort of accident it was though. I find that very weird, don't you?...don't you?...are you listening?"Ishida said looking away from the screen.

"Huh…" Orihime blinked twice then blushed when she saw Ishida starring at her.

"Umm, accident what accident?"

Ishida raised his eyebrow and re-read.

"Lady Hisana Shun, a noble of the Shun clan, and Prince Byakuga meet when Lady Hisana was eighteen. In a year, Prince Byakuga became king and another year after that married Lady Hisana. Five peaceful years later, Hisana was pregnant with their daughter Princess Rukia. Together, this couple ruled for twenty-five years till she die in an accident. Got that?" Ishida asked,

"Yea," Orihime said blushing again, _Must not look at Ichigo, must focus!_

"What accident?" she asked,

"It doesn't say here, trying to find another site."

Determined to stay focus, Orihime opened her notebook and wrote a few notes as Ishida told her about other things he thought they would need. She wrote for five minutes when Ishida sighed.

"What?"

"This isn't anything on the accident, seven sites no info."

"Hmmmm, well let's focus on the history of the kingdom, ummm I guess like the where the nobility starts and who founded it and such."

"Well, we could look at that for now; I think we'll still need something on her death though."

Orihime nodded in agreement and they got working on her suggestion.

With Ishida's skilled they gathered about a day's worth of information within an hour. Orihime was loving her professor for this match up. The bell rang signaling this class end.

"Well, I have a free period if you still willing?" Orihime offered,

"I can't chemistry lab next." He said shutting his laptop, "Give me you number though and I'll text you, so we could set up a meet."

_If only I was partnered with Ichigo, we could've exchange numbers, XD FOCUS!_

"Sure." Orihime took the phone that Ishida handed her and added her number to his contacts. "There."

"Thanks, bye."

As he exited, Orihime stretched and let out a loud, "Ahhh." Everyone had left and she now had a whole free period by herself. She looked over wistfully to where Ichigo sat and sighed.

"Fresh air, I'm carving it."

She took her things up and stuffed them in her locker all except a small yellow notepad, then she walked to the sport building rooftop. It was forbidden for what reason Orihime didn't know but because of that it was normally quiet. When she got there the windy was blowing like crazy, self consciously she'll touch her head just to see if the wig was still there, but the way she pinned it, that wig was going nowhere. When she was finally comfortable, she sat and opened her book. Writing her songs someplace high she found was the best way to. She always felt inspired and something always fueled her creativity, and made her feel like singing. And that's what she did.

"**I'm a floating lyric, carried by the breeze, **

**hopefully to the one I so wish to see again,**

**with no path or guidance just where ever the wind goes,**

**and if it be meant to be, this will not be in vain…"**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the stairs that lead down from the sport building rooftop to the school's soccer field. No one was allowed on this rooftop and that made it perfect. Students usually avoided going there unless they really needed quiet time. He propped on the wall incasing the stairs and sat sideways with his one of his feet stretched out. Whenever he did have a free period he would find his way there, sleeping most of the time or thinking about Yuzu and Karin latest project to make his life a happier one. He wasn't up there long before he heard someone walking on the roof. He listened as they walk and sat. He wasn't bothered, as long as know no one saw him, he was cool.

However, the 'someone' started singing. Very softly but he was close enough to hear.

"**I'm a floating lyric, carried by the breeze, **

**hopefully to the one I so wish to see again,**

**with no path or guidance just where ever the wind goes,**

**and if it be meant to be, this will not be in vain.**

**I'm capture by something I can't explain, and I'm afraid,**

**because this is a place much like a dream,**

**everything is so real now, but later, it will all be but a memory…"**

The girl stopped and sighed. Ichigo thought the voice was familiar and he got up and walked quietly up the stairs to the point where he could see. It was Inoue. She was writing in a notepad with a very solemn expression. Ichigo observed her for sometime as she would pause, sometimes erase and then write again.

"Why are you here?"

Orihime jumped grasping her notepad to her chest.

_Did I say that out loud?_ Ichigo thought while slapping his palm to his face.

"Hello?"

Ichigo sighed and slowly walked all the way up the stairs.

"Oh, Ichigo." Orihime said lowering her eyes.

His name sounded so different when she said it.

"Hi, Inoue."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here." She said, "I could leave."

"It's a public area."

"Oh."

There is was a long awkward silence, very long.

"You lied." Ichigo finally said,

"Pardon….?" Inoue said furrowing her brows.

"You lied."

"I don't understand."

"You say you can't sing, yet you can."

"You heard me?" she gasped.

"Yes."

"That was nothing."

"You write them too, doesn't seem like nothing."

Inoue lowered her head, "I… didn't mean to lie."

"Why are you?" Ichigo asked looking down on her.

"It is necessary."

_Necessary, what kind of answer is that_, he thought.

"What does that mean? Are you some sort of freak?"

"What? Noo… I-I…"

"Looks that way."

Orihime then looked up at him eyes fairly wide and surprised. "You're just like me."

"Huh."

"You can't tell me a thing, 'cause you're a liar too, more like a coward."

"WHAT!"

"You and your fake smile, there is nothing genuine about you."

Ichigo took a step forward, fist clinched, "Who the heck are you? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!."

"Maybe, just maybe I do."

_Those words, that song…_

"Leave."

"What-"

"Leave I said." He repeated,

She didn't protest, but took her things up and began to walk away, however, she got in such a hurry that she rung her ankle. In an effort to keep herself standing she held on with both hand to the fence that surrounds the roof top.

"No-! Don't hold onto that!" Ichigo said running and reaching forward.

"Whaaa-"

Inoue wasn't even able to say anymore, the fence leaned right over with her holding onto it. That section of fence now clung unto two poles, one pole stronger than the other. Inoue shriek out, her hand got mangled in the mesh while she was trying to support herself as she was flung off the roof. She watched as one of her shoes dropped all the way down to the ground.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Her hands were sore already and beginning to sweat. She was about to panic.

"PLLEEASEEE! ICHIGO! ANYONE!"

"I'm here!"

Ichigo moved on instinct and held onto the fencing before it fell any further, he bended his body using the wall so he won't go over too. "Reach, reach for my hand!"

"I can't!" she said shaking her head, "I can't,I'll fall."

Her voice became extremely small and her eyes watered and became red. Ichigo held and tried pulling up but he couldn't and if he tried reaching for her, they both may fall. His only choice was to keep holding onto the fence until someone came. He looked down at her, she was crying now and trying desperately to pull herself up. He knew her palms must be in pain now.

"Do NOT LET GO!" he shouted at her, "Do you hear me? DON'T YOU LET GO!"

Orihime looked up, her contacts getting hazy from her tears. She couldn't see him clearly but she held onto to his every word. She couldn't shout, she was panicking and as much as she tried, she could not scream.

"! SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! DAMN IT!"

Ichigo shouted trying to get the attention of anyone, he was strong and holding onto the fence was no problem for now, but he didn't know how long Orihime would last.

"!"

"It hurts, Ichigo, help me please." She whispered,

"Just hang on…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP….don't let go, promise!"

The weaker of the two pole snapped and with Inoue's weight the fence jolted down. Ichigo gripped tighter trying to hold it. Half of his body was now over the roof and the wire was beginning to cut into his hands.

"Arrrrrrgh!"

Inoue screamed as her hand was crushed in the sudden move. Bursting out in tears, her head rolled back in exhaustion.

"Save me…get me…down from here…"

"Want did I say- WHAT did I saaay!" Ichigo demanded,

"Don't…"

"Don't what? Inoue!"

Inoue felt her fingers slipping, if she let got her other hand would be wretched from the fence and she'll fall.

"Let…"

But her hand was slipping anyway, even when she tried strengthening her grip.

"Don't let what?HELPPPPPPPPPPPP SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Go."

So much happened at once, Orihime's hand slipped, Ichigo grabbed onto her other with both his hands the fence creaked and careened into the cement below and Ichigo felt him body being gripped but two people saving his and Orihime's life.

* * *

Renji just allowed Rukia to drag him to the library, through the aisles, to the computers and back through the aisles; anymore of this and he knew he'll lose his mind. She explained everything with those ugly drawings making Renji wished more than anything he was in a cell. At one moment when she thought he was in one section looking for some book she sent him for, he snuck out and wolfed down a bag of chips. He knew he needed to focus and get a good grade; he needed to prove to his mother that the influence of the Abarai name wasn't necessary but with Rukia drilling him he was willing to crawl back to his mother and beg for mercy. Sighing, he walked back inside in pursuit of the book.

_What was the title again?_

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you ditched me, fifteen minutes is a little long time?"

"Uh…"

"I will not be working on this alone you slacker." She said poking him in the chest.

"Okay ,okay."

"Get those and come." 'Those' was this huge pile of books on a table.

"What am I? Your slave?" Renji hissed lifting them,

"Look at me, I so small and tiny, what if I carry those around and then my weak limbs collapse under the pressure and I end up like this?" Rukia dramatized the whole thing from pretending carrying the books to being a "pile of weak limbs" on the library floor.

**-_-**_ She isn't right in the head_

"Then you'll have to visit me everyday in hospital 'cause you'll be overwhelmed with guilt." She continued,

Renji (**O_o**) just stared around the books at her. He wasn't even going to bother.

One aisle and two more books later, they finally got on the project. They decided to stick to home and research the history of Karakura. It was well developed city that went through a lot before it got where it was and Rukia was curious. She wanted to know all about the place she escaped to.

"That isn't right, it says here in 1820." Rukia pointed out,

"What do you mean that it isn't right, it says 1817 right here."

"But it excludes those years because it was under attack then."

"That doesn't make any sense." Renji shouted,

"Sssssssshhhhh."

The librarian stood over the two of then with her hands folded. "You two are too loud, keep this racket down or exit."

"Sorry." They said, with a warning glare she strutted away.

"You can't just exclude three years, they matter regardless of what was going in them."

"Well they cut them out for a reason." Renji replied leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Three years of your life matter don't they?"

_Three years of life your life matter, _he thought,

Three years since he last saw his mother and set foot into Seirei, his home. Three years since he dived over the cliff of his homeland. Three years since he met his friends and learned to live on his own. Three years he roamed free.

"They matter right?"

Renji looked at the big eye girl, "I guess 1820 it is."

Rukia smiled.

_This girl…_

As they worked together Renji listened as Rukia hummed quietly to herself, he found himself glancing at her from time to time. She was so engrossed reading she didn't even notice. He didn't think this bright hair suited her, he felt it was too warm. He thought she looked more like an ice princess with those eyes. Maybe light blond or jet black hair.

"Black."

"What? Rukia asked,

Renji turned his face away, "Nothing."

"Focus Renji!"

* * *

Yoruichi was one of KT high's math teacher. She had the cover for two years now, she didn't know why she was placed there so early but she didn't question it. She found recently she began questioning everything her boss did though. At the last meeting she actually voiced her concern but it seemed she didn't think everything through but now she did and she knew. Picking up a book she opened it to a random page.

Renji Abarai was a vital part of this whole thing. He came here a year before she did, she didn't recognized him but now she knew exactly who he was. He kept his name but switched them and somehow got all his friends to address him only by his "surname" which was actually his first name. Clever.

She strolled through the library, walked up the stairs and looked down upon Rukia and Renji.

_I could be looking at the future of Seirei right now_, She thought, _there is so much to be done._

"That can't be right." Rukia said raising her voice,

"So what now? I'm always wrong?"

"Well you proved yourself quite stupid."

"Baka? Stupid? Who are you calling stupid?"

"See what I mean? I just did and you're still asking!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you! Give me back my backstage pass."

"What? That was a gift, you can't take it back!"  
"Watch me :D !"

"Baka! You can't do that!"

Rukia proceeded to knock him senseless with a book.

"OI Oi oi oi oi oi ! Quit it!"

"No! Take this!"

Yoruichi watched as the librarian stalked over and smack them simultaneously in the head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"This is a library, and clearly you two can't respect that. Until you can, GET OUT." She said pointing at the library doors.

"What a pair." Yoruichi whispered to herself.

* * *

Orihime and Ichigo sat next to each other in the Principal Yamamoto's office. It was him and Sado that heard Ichigo's cries and raced to their rescue; Orihime was till having a hard time imagining Principal Yamamoto 'racing'. The aged man faced them with his particularly permanent serious face. It made her tremble in her seat; he looked like some wise old sage with his long gray eyebrows.

_Abnormally muscular for an old man :o! Focus!_

She never imagined something so simple could go so wrong. She was jumpy and nervous especially now. Her sister was so going to kill her. Orihime held her other hand lightly, it was bandage but still throbbing from the pain. Her wrist was slightly sore from where Ichigo grabbed her but she didn't care. That soreness saved her life. Even after they were safe, Ichigo didn't let go till the principal brought her to her feet and dragged her to the school nurse. His eyes were steely as they gazed at her. He wasn't looking at her now though.

"What happened?" Principal Yamamoto asked?

"She tripped, held onto the fence and with her weight it fell over." Ichigo stated before Orihime could even answer.

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, I fell and Ichigo saved me." Orihime added,

The prinicipal raised his eyebrows, "It that all?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered,

"Did you both have a free period?"

"Yes." They answered,

"Why did both of you choose to go up there?"

"Because it was quiet." They both answered, Orihime blushed at they answered in sync.

The prinicipal glared at them, "What were you up to on that rooftop?"

Orihime eyes grew large and her face turned a deep red, "Whaaaa whaaa what do you mean?"

Ichigo, "-_-"

"Two young alone in a quiet place sounds like the making of-"

"Sounds like the making of nothing!" Orihime said jumping up from her seat and placing her hands on his desk which resulted in her knocking down his mini globe.

"I-was-writing-and-he-was- well-I-actually-don't-know-what-he-was-doing-but-we-were-not and I repeat were-not-making-making….making anything!"

"Is that so , then why are you so red?"

That just made Orhime blush even more.

"I was sleeping, I heard her- talking, I startled her and she fell. She is very clumsy."

"I could tell." Yamamoto said fixing his globe.

_Great, they're agreeing. Could this get any worse?_, Orhime thought.

"Sit young lady. I believe you but still being on that rooftop goes against the school's rules and with good reason as you two probably saw today. So I'm giving you both detention after school. Be present in your class a suitable teacher will be with you. Dismiss."

"D-de-detention." Orihime said as she left the office. "I've never had detention."

"You'll live." Ichigo said,

"Umm- Ichigo, thank you and I'm sorry." Orihime bowed swiftly, she was apologizing for what she said on the roof. She didn't want Ichigo to hate her. She needed to protect herself even though so far she wasn't doing such a good job.

"Don't apologize."

"But well, what I said…"she began,

"It is okay."

"No it isn't, I had no right to say what I did."

"I won't interfere in your personal business again." Ichigo said his eyes meeting hers.

Orihime stepped forward, "That isn't what I –"

But he was already walking away and with his long strides soon well out of earshot.

"Meant." Orihime sighed, _I won't interfere in your personal business again._

"Why does that sound do terrible?"

* * *

**Hiya~ few changes will be seen thanks to some suggestions; Inoue will be address as Orihime. Ichigo will continue to call her Inoue until otherwise stated in the story. l will be updating every other week so look forward to it. If you have twitter and interesting in adding me I'll place my name on my profile. Plz review and enjoy :D**

**[I've noticed in my older chapters I interchange the words Kankura and Karakura XD! I guess because of the similarities anyway, the town is Karakura. Please forgive the mistake will change that later.]**


	15. Chp 15 Unveil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

Bleach Star

Chapter Fifteen- Unveil

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed, her thoughts filled with the night she was kidnapped and rescued. She still wasn't any nearer to finding out who those people were and she couldn't tell Momo or Kenpachi about it. They would inform her father and he, along with the council, will abort this mission and bring her home. Sure, here wasn't exactly the freedom she wanted, but it was better than being in Seirei. However, if she was successfully kidnapped again her opinions wouldn't matter, nothing would. Plus, there was the mysterious person who rescued her; 'Yo'. She could understand why she was being kidnapped being a princess and all, but why would someone rescue her? They definitely weren't working for her father, and they didn't demand anything.

"No yet anyway…" she muttered.

Her thoughts were disturbed momentarily by a knock at the door, "Permission to enter your Highness."

"Granted."

Isane entered, bowed and stood facing Rukia,

"You called?"

"Yea, sit."

Isane obeyed and sat next to Rukia on the bed.

"Do you remember the night I went to the concert."

"Yes, yes I do Your- Rukia."

"Well… there is something I didn't tell you, you see- I was almost kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Isane eyes widen in shock.

"Sssssshhhhh."

"Forgive me, but this is urgent!"

"I know but be quiet."

"You could have been hurt or worst."

Rukia looked anxiously at the door,"I know, I know, keep your cool."

"You could have died."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Rukia hissed,

"We must inform…"

"You must do nothing, until I say otherwise."

Isane frown, "We are talking about your safety, Your Highness and your responsibility to Seirei."

"Isane, we're also talking about me, Rukia, you know? The one without the crown, I refuse to prisoner to everything that goes bump in the night. There is clearly someone looking out for me after all I was rescued."

"Rescued?"

"I was unconscious during most of it, but when I woke I was sitting on a bench outside the mall, with a pain in my head and someone standing not to far off."

"Someone? Who?"

"A woman, I couldn't see her face though. She told me she was 'Yo' , to be careful and that she knew who I was. Was anything mentioned at any of those meetings about an outside security team or something?"

"No, nothing like that was mentioned."

"Oh, unlikely anyway, if my father was behind this hidden team and he knew about the threat I wouldn't be here. Clearly someone knows I am in Karakura but who?"

"I don't know, Rukia."

"We have to find out." Rukia said getting up from her bed and to her computer.

"And how do we do that?" Isane asked following,

"Ummm, let's start with what we know."

"Which is you been kidnapped by someone and you've been rescued by another mysterious someone. They must be following you because they know your whereabouts and they know your disguise. What else?" Isane asked,

"The council and my father are unaware of these parties; so my security is flawed somehow, that means they both could know where I reside."

"Not possible."

"Huh?"

"The measures in place to travel to and fro from this house are paramount."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi is charge of the mansion surveillance and transportation."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi…"

Rukia didn't like that man, he was weird in everyway, from his attire to his practices, however, now she knew why Isane was so sure. His knowledge of technology was unrivalled. He owns one of the largest software companies in the world. He has kept Seirei's governmental networks and the palace safe from many threats for some years now. She should know her father would never let anyone else be in charge of her home away from home.

'_But he isn't perfect, I still got out of here without anyone knowing, maybe this has to do with that blueprint; just how did it get into my box?'_

"Those blueprints that I got, that you asked about, I found them in my room, with those I was still able to leave here."

"You don't value your life very much." Isane said in clear disapproval,

"I do; but that isn't the main point here, someone in this house did it."

"An inside person…"

"Yes, but what are they after? Me or something else."

"I don't know and we certainly can't find out now, you have a schedule meeting that starts soon so please prepare yourself."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later, Rukia, along with Isane, made her way to the mansion's conference room. When she got there the two guards at the door refuse to let them in.

"Open this door at once." Rukia shouted,

"We are sorry, Your Highness, but we can't not obey that order."

"And why not?"

"His Majesty's order has ordered against it."

Momo Hinamori was the one who answered her question; she had made her way to the door accompanied by some ambassadors of Seirei. The ambassadors all bowed in respect of the princess and entered the room leaving Momo, Rukia and Isane behind.

"Pardon?"

"His Majesty feels that you don't need to be weighed down with these meetings, so he has banished you from them during your stay here."

Isane looked on as Rukia stepped forward in disbelief, "Why would my father do that? I'm suppose to be learning from these meetings."

"His Majesty feels that your focus should be on your studies alone at the moment."

"My focus should also be on Seirei's matters, if I am to be Queen I need to know what is going on in my land, especially now that I am away from it."

"That is so, but these are His Majesty's orders, I thought you would've been pleased to hear this." Momo said raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't my father talk to me about this?"

"His Majesty is especially busy, he told me to relay the message to you."

"Too busy to call…"

"I am sorry Your Highness but I must go, you can attend to your training earlier." With a bow, Momo left them and enter the conference room.

"Wow, my father is so busy he can't even kick me out of a meeting over the phone." Rukia remarked walking away,

"I'm sure there is a good reason."

"Of course, he has more 'pressing matters'." Rukia said sarcastically,

"It is weird that you aren't allowed to attend." Isane commented,

"My father obvious has an indecisive mind, one minute I must be involved in Seirei no matter what and the next I'm exiled from the very meetings that allow me to do this. I don't understand and I also don't care to try."

"But you have to know about what is going on, you will soon be ruling Seirei." Isane insisted,

"He doesn't want me to."

"Isn't that a tad suspicious Rukia."

Rukia stopped walking and turn to face Isane, "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't mean to speak out of place, but many unexplainable things have been happening, maybe you should talk to your father."

"My father has more important things to deal with."

"I don't think so…"

"You are dismiss now Isane, I am going to my training."

* * *

'_Today is a Sun Hime day and I should be thinking Sun Hime thoughts, Sun Hime doesn't know Ichigo hence he should not be in her mind'_

Orihime stood in bathroom starring at herself, her true long hair and gray eyes self. She was rehearsing for a few hours now and was taking a quick five minute break to focus. So far it wasn't really working. Since that day that Ichigo told her he would no longer be in her business she was miserable. She wanted him in her business. The hour of detention they had after school nearly drove her insane. She was dying to speak to him for the entire time but speaking isn't allowed in detention and after he stuck to his promise, left quickly and in absolute silence, not even a glance.

Sighing, she held her injured hand ,"I need to stop thinking about him."

Feeling no different, she exited the bathroom and went out to the studio. Her sis had just finish singing a song when she entered, "Great work Moto." Their director, Shūhei Hisagi, said. Moto took of her headphones ,exited the recording room to where Orhime and Shūhei were.

"How are you feeling? Are you ready?"

Orhime smiled, after the accident Matsumoto was constantly fretting over her and really trying her best to be the supportive big sis she wasn't.

"I am, no worries."

Matsumoto gave her one last look then motioned towards the recording room with her head. Orhime swept away a loose bang from her face as she walked in and take her position by her mike.

"Ready?" Shūhei asked,

"Yea, I am." She said making sure her headphones were in place.

Shūhei started the track as Moto sat in looking on.

"**So there was a storm last night, the rain was your tears**

**What started out as something sweet, turn so bitter**

**What happened to the smiles and the laughs **

**What happened to our beautiful past, **

**There are no more pictures and the ones that are left just hurt**

**It can't get worst, so you can do better**

**But now, I know you want the dark to hide your sad face.**

**Get the strength I beg you, Look outside**

**Just breath in and let it all out**

**Breathe in and let it all out**

**It's damaging you, breath in and let it-"**

The track played along leaving Orihime behind.

"Sun? are you okay?"

She wasn't, her voice escaped her as her eyes stared and her knees went weak.

'_There…is no…way…he can't be really… here?'_

But he was, Ichigo was in the studio with another man his height standing behind Shūhei. He didn't look at her though; he was looking over some papers in his hand while listening to the other man. The glass that separated her from them seem so paper thin.

"Sun?" Shūhei said in his mike.

When Shūhei spoke, Ichigo looked up at her; his eyes piercing through the glass. Orihime held onto the mike breathing deeply.

'_He can't see me here.'_ She held down her head quickly allowing her hair to fall in her face.

Moto stood up from the couch she was in and walked over to Orihime, "What's wrong?"

Moto did the signal that meant 'privacy' to Shūhei, he flipped a switch and took his headphones off, directing his attention to the Ichigo and the other man.

"That's Ichigo… he goes to my school… he can't see me." Orhime said dragging her sister in front of her.

"What? He is the guy that saved you? What is he doing here?"

"Ssssssshhhh, I don't know. What I do know is he can't be here, who is the guy that he is with?"

Matsumoto did a quick glance, "He is the new technician, Shinji Hirako, remember? The old had to quit so Shūhei hired a local one he said was a friend of his."

"I guess Ichigo works with him," Orhime inhaled and held onto her sister tightly, "What am I going to do?"

"We could fire them?" Matsumoto suggested,

"Ummm, no no no, I can't do that, the boss is Shūhei's friend, we would have to explain and…and, we just can't, we can't fire them."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I'm panicking."

"Look at me," Matsumoto hissed, "Do not panic, let go of me and look natural, like we're just having a normal and sisterly conversation."

"Moto…"  
"Do what I said."

Orhime let got of her sis and lifted her head, but she turned it to a side, "Now what?"

"You have got to get a grip, he knows a dark hair girl with hazel eyes who hates singing and is awfully clumsy, he doesn't know Sun. Just be Sun and everything will be okay."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've been doing this longer than you have, trust me, you'll be fine."

Matsumoto return to the couch and motioned for Shūhei to continue.

'_I am Sun, not Inoue.'_

"Are you ready now Sun?" Shūhei asked,

"Yea, just had to pass an idea by my sis before I forgot. Start the track again."

"No problemo."

Orhime put back on her headphones and held onto the mike stand confidently.

Using singing as an anchor to steady her emotions, she sang the entire song beautifully and with every bit of confidence she had. She forgot everyone in the studio which helped to remove her focus from Ichigo, well during the song anyway.

"That was great, wow! You really put your all into that, wasn't recording officially for the cd yet but I just might have to use this; that was brilliant."

"Thank you Shūhei."

Matsumoto clapped, "That really was something."

"It was, wasn't it? I don't know where it came from." Orihime stated,

At that moment, the door to the inner studio opened and Shūhei, along with Ichico and his boss entered.

"Girls, I want to introduce you to that friend of mine I told you about."

Orhime stood frigid as Matsumoto stood ahead of her with an outstretched hand, "Hi nice to meet you.. Shinji Hirako right?"

"Yes, that is right, nice to meet the famous Moto."

Matsumoto flashed her winning smile and toss her purple hair over her shoulder,

"Thank you." She moved her attention to Ichigo, he was seem so cool just standing there unlike most men she meet who eyes remained on her in this perverted way. One of his hands was in his jeans pockets, he stood tall and rocked on his feet.

"And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, I like that name, nice to meet you." Matsumoto offered her hand which he shook with his free hand.

"Thanks."

"The voice you guys just heard came from this powerhouse hiding behind Moto, Sun Hime."

Orihime blushed at Shūhei's words, stepped from behind Matsumoto.

"Shūhei, you don't have to say that."

"Ahh but he knows what he is talking about and you are a star after all." Shinji stated shaking Orihime's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Hirako, I guess you are right"

"I am."

Orhime smiled as her eyes landed on Ichigo's. She managed to keep the smile despite how nervous she felt.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hello."

When they hands touched, Orihime fought hard not to blush. The way Ichigo looked intensely in her eyes it was as if he was searching for something.

'_He's looking at me like that day my contact fell out!'_

With that thought, Orihime quickly took her hand from his and looked at the clock present on the wall.

"Wow! Wouldja look at the time! I have to get going, I have this thing and I can't be late."

"Wait! You aren't done here yet!" Shūhei called out as Orihime rushed through the door.

"I know, but I can't stay now, busy, busy, busy girl, I'll come early tomorrow, I promise."

Matsumoto chuckled to herself as she looked at Shūhei's bewildered expression.

"Moto, what is she doing?"

"Like she said, busy busy busy girl :D."

Orihime grabbed her bag as she entered the hallway of that floor. She got into the elevator down the hall and headed for the ground floor.

"This can't be happening, I can't believe he saw me, the real me." Orihime looked in her reflection of the elevator walls.

"So much for Sun Hime thoughts."

* * *

Renji got off the bus, cross the street and entered his apartment building. He dropped his bag on the floor, headed to the sink and filled up a kettle of water which he then place to boil. As he walked over to the couch the phone ran. Renji stopped and look at it, not moving an inch. When it stopped, he inhaled softly, sat in his sofa and turned on his television. He flipped through channels as he waited. He knew she would call back .

Sure enough as the kettle whistled, the phone rang. Renji picked up the phone this time.

"Oka-san."

"Hello Renji."

"What can I do for you?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother? And what is that noise?"

"Ohh, the kettle." Renji went and turn off the stove, "Sorry."

"I hope you are careful out there."

"It's just a kettle Oka-san, the whistling won't kill me." Renji retorted,

"Other things, Renji, other things. I think it is time you return home."

"What?"

"You have responsibilities to attend to here in Seirei." Retsu stated firmly.

"I will be there for the ball, I said I will be there."

"The ball isn't your only task, you must be involved, you are Seirei's future king."

"Oka-san, King Byakuya's daughter is next in line for the throne and I do not want it."

"Seirei needs a king not a little girl that hides from her people."

"What do you mean?"

"The princess has been hidden from her country for the past five years, and she isn't even in the country now."

"Sounds like a smart girl." Renji muttered,

"She clearly doesn't care for Seirei but I know you do son."

"I do mother, but it isn't my place, I don't belong in that position."

"You do! The Abarai name is not one that should be sideline, you have what it takes to place this family where it belongs."

"Mom, I would blow off this ball if you don't stop."

"Renji, I just trying…"  
"To do what? Make sure I never return?, 'Cause if you keep talking about this king thing I will never come back."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, Renji held his breathe. As much as he meant what he said, he knew his mother was one not to play with. He was hoping she'll call his bluff.

"I am sorry son."

More silence.

"Clearly you have made up your mind."

"I have."

"Very well, I still expect to see you at the ball, that is one thing I will not forgive if you miss it."

"Like I said, I will be there."

"All the arrangements have been made; someone will call you with the details."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Ishida was waiting on Orhime in Dango Coffee in Ji Mall. It was a favourite spot of his and he suggested it for their next project meeting. He sat in one of the back tables and opened up his laptop. Sipping on a hot cappuccino, he replied to a few emails and browse. This history assignment proved not to be a challenge, like most of his school work and Orihime managed to pull her weight. The only that bothered him was that after all the digging he still couldn't find out the reason for the Queen Hisana's death.

Even while trying to focus on other parts of the Seirei history he couldn't help but wonder about the Queen's mysterious death. All past royalty deaths, whether they were by natural causes or by accidents, they all had reasonable explanations, all except for Queen Hisana. Really and truly it shouldn't matter to him, but since it was a mystery he was curious and it challenged him. Was the queen really in an accident.

There was also the daughter, she wasn't seen in Seirei for many years now, well not out of the palace. Her farewell ball was under a strict invitation list and no cameras were allowed. After that she was whisked away to some undisclosed location. The only pictures he got online of her were at her mother's funeral and by artists who sketch what she may look like today. He couldn't help but wondered why this family was so secretive. The only member of the family ever really seen was the was his part in this?

"It just doesn't make any sense?" he muttered,

"What doesn't make sense?"

Orihime stood smiling in a teal t-shirt dress, black leggings, pale orange scarf and boots; her jacket and her bag were swung over her arm.

"Oh, hi Inoue."

"Sorry I'm late." She said sitting,

"It's no problem, sit." As she did, Ishida signaled a waiter so Orihime could order.

"Soo, what doesn't make any sense?"

"It's nothing, just our history assignment."

"Well, it can't be nothing, we can't fail."

"Not so much the assignment, the history, the Queen, it doesn't make sense."

"You're talking about the queen's accident. Aren't you?"

"I'm not paranoid, but there are too many unanswered questions Inoue."

"I guess, but the country appears to be doing fine without knowing the answers."

"It happened long ago, they probably didn't ask any questions then and won't now." Ishida remarked,

"But we don't have to worry about that, we have all we need." Orihime said,

"I know but something makes me wonder, her death is so unexplained."

"I guess you have a point, I don't see anything like police reports or a scene, in fact where did the accident happen?"

"Scene…scene! You're right! There is no scene, no reports, no articles nothing!"

"Ishida, you aren't saying that…"

"the accident never happened? Yea."

At that moment the waiter brought Orihime's order of a mocha latte and a cookie. Sipping her drink she furrowed her brows, "I'm not so sure, isn't that a bit drastic?"

"It only seems drastic because it sounds unbelievable, but something like this can and has happened." Ishida stated,

"So if there was no accident, what really happened then?" Orihime asked,

"I don't know, could be for anything."

Ishida shook his head slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was usually able to figure out stuff like this; maybe he was just hoping for more just for the fun of it. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that. He knew he was on to something.

"Well this isn't much help but the Suisei ball is coming up, this ball hasn't happened since twenty years ago, I wonder if the princess will be attending, she has too I think."

"The Suisei ball?"

"Yea, it says one of the most prestigious families of the country host this ball every time the comet appears. The royal family has always attended it."

"I guess, she isn't in Seirei anymore though, she left recently."

"Oh, so where is she?" Orihime asked, "She's our age, what would she do outside of her country?"

"I don't know, wait…wait a minute, she's our age you say."

"Yea."

_There is no way- but I'm right, it makes perfect sense.'_

"She's our age, Seirei isn't that well know here right?"

"True, I've heard of it before but it's not a place I remember often."

"So here would be a perfect place, not much news concerning that country is mentioned around here."

"And it wouldn't matter, she is hardly even seen in her own country."

"Right, almost like Seirei didn't have a princess."

"She could stay anywhere really." Orihime said in mid chew.

"She doesn't even have to change her entire name."

"Huh?"

Ishida paused, "Rukia Yastiro…Rukia Kuchiki."

"What?"

"She came to KT the same time it's rumored the princess left Seirei."

"What?"

"Rukia is the princess."

:O! Orihime covered her mouth to prevent any of the cookie she just ate from coming out.

"There is no way, look at her hair."

"That's easy, disguises Inoue."

"But…but-"

"You…you took pictures at the concert here, do you have them on you laptop?" Ishida asked excitedly,

"Uh yea I do, but come on, Rukia?"

"Look for the pictures, Inoue, I'm right."

Orihime sighed and navigated to the pictures she took. "Here."

Ishida browsed quickly of a picture of Queen Hisana, he placed both pictures side by side and closed in on the screen. Pictures didn't lie. Their eyes, their nose were the same and Ishida knew then that Rukia's bright hair really wasn't her own.

"This is crazy."

"Look for yourself."

The realization dawn on her as she looked, there was no denying it. Rukia was just Rukia. She was a princess alright.

'_I'm not the only one- I'm not the only one hiding.'_

Her throat instantly became dry, Ishida's mind proved to be something quite scary.

"We have to talk to her."

"We can't." Ishida noticed that Orihime was suddenly pale. "We can't just go to her and tell her we know her secret."

"I have to talk to her, she lied to you, Tatsuki, she lied to all of us. She isn't who she says she is."

"She has a good reason for that."

"Why would you say that?", Ishida narrowed his eyes, "Did you know about this already?"

'_I'm making this too personal.'_

"No..no I didn't. I just can't believe it. I'm shocked"

"We'll keep this to ourselves, but we are talking to Rukia on Monday."

* * *

**Hiya~ here's your fairly exciting XD chapter~ as always thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Enjoy ;)~**


End file.
